Blue Jeans
by Men in The Dark Sea
Summary: "Sempre me perguntei o porquê de você ter me deixado e os toques sutis ainda queimam em minha pele, como cortes que ainda não cicatrizaram, há noites em que custo a entender o porquê de você ter fugido, o cheiro de orvalho ainda é forte e as lágrimas ainda teimam em aparecer..." ItaSasu e SasuNaru...
1. Chapter 1

_**Blue Jeans  
**_

Universo paralelo com os personagens do Masashi Kishimoto - o que significa que eles continuam pertencendo a ele...

Atenção: Essa fanfic é Yaoi, Darkfic, com leves toques de Lemon, o que significa que haverá relacionamentos amorosos homossexuais e momentos tristes e depressivos. Por isso, se você não gosta não leia; se você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

Sasuke e Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi e Sasuke e Gaara... Não necessariamente nessa ordem...

Obs.: É minha primeira longfic então me desculpem se houverem erros, ou se eu demorar um pouco para postar, minha meta é um **Update** por semana entre terça e quinta, mas é só minha meta considerando que as vezes eu não consigo me segurar e posto mais de um capítulo...

**Comentários são bem vindos e me fazem trabalhar mais rápido assim como corrigir quaisquer erros. **

E mais uma vez obrigado Lyara C.R.

**Surprise** ^^ caso queiram ver eu fiz uma capa para esta fanfic assim como para outras então visite o meu blog, o link está no meu profile...

* * *

_**Sinopse**_

Sempre me perguntei o porquê de você ter me deixado e os toques sutis ainda queimam em minha pele, como cortes que ainda não cicatrizaram, há noites em que custo a entender o porquê de você ter fugido, o cheiro de orvalho ainda é forte e as lágrimas ainda teimam em aparecer, mesmo assim não consigo esquecer seus olhos, seu cheiro e seu carinho por mim, "onde você está agora?", me pergunto todas as noites, e apesar de que aparento ter te esquecido, apenas não consigo aceitar o fato de que fui deixado para trás, como algo que não serve mais, mas prometo a mim mesmo, me tornar forte o bastante para te encontrar, vou usar toda minha saudade, toda minha angústia, todo meu sofrimento... E farei deles a força que um dia irá decidir o nosso destino...

_**Cap. 1**_

"Nada como uma manhã de sol para treinar" - pensei enquanto o sol reluzia no horizonte, os campos estavam mais verdes do que o de costume, o ar fresco fluía entre meu rosto...

Comecei o treino não desperdiçando aquela paisagem, as kunais continuavam ágeis, minha velocidade aumentará depois de tantos treinos com meu irmão Itachi, sempre o primeiro da família, sempre perfeito, intocável... Não conseguia tirar sua imagem da minha cabeça, quase que como um fantasma que vinha sempre me assustar em meus pesadelos, sempre a espreita me observando e deixando-se observar, porque eu não consigo esquecer seu cheiro? Porque eu não consigo esquecer seu semblante?... E porque eu não conseguia parar de sonhar com você?...

- Treinando Sasuke?

Perguntou Itachi enquanto que caminhava em minha direção, lento e confiante. Meus pelos se ouriçaram como um ouriço que acabara de ser ameaçado. Faltava-me voz, me faltava reação, me faltava ar, algo sem explicação, sem palavras, e como em um passe de mágica senti seu toque suave em meus cabelos, já não sabia se conseguia me manter em pé, aquele toque me fragilizava, me tirava o ar... Não me deixei degustar todas aquelas sensações por muito mais tempo, tratei logo de recobrar meus sentidos, e me afastar como faria um bom ninja, de modo brusco olho em sua direção, e vejo o mais belo sorriso que alguém poderia ver, tentei franzir o cenho, mas não consegui, me prontifiquei a retribuir aquele sorriso, que me fascinava, e me prendia como um imã.

- Sim, estou treinando para ser tão bom quanto você itachi.

Senti seu semblante mudar, e de sua alegria, sobrou apenas um olhar triste e sozinho que demorei a entender o quanto sombrio era esse olhar, se tratando de alguém que eu admirava tanto – "admiro?".

- E você vai ficar, tenho certeza, mas lembre-se sempre de descansar, não quero você se sentindo mal depois.

Exclamou Itachi enquanto sorria em minha direção, um sorriso límpido e singelo, que me tirava o ar e ao mesmo tempo, me proporcionava uma sensação da qual eu não sabia explicar.

- Ok, ok... Você falando assim, eu estou me sentindo quase um bebê... Mas eu já estava mesmo indo descansar, vou mergulhar naquele riacho perto daqui, vamos?

Perguntei-me com todas as forças o porquê de tê-lo chamado, não conseguia esconder minha hesitação e pedindo inconscientemente que ele aceitasse minha proposta, ao mesmo tempo, incerto sobre o convite, apenas para estar ao seu lado por mais alguns minutos "Será?", mas antes que eu pudesse me questionar sobre o mesmo, me veio a mais do que inesperada resposta.

- Vamos, estou mesmo com calor e essa roupa não está me ajudando muito...

E mais uma vez aquele sorriso veio ao meu encontro, porque eu estava ruborizando?

Minhas bochechas queimavam como o fogo ardente, e sinceramente, eu não conseguia entender, no fim desisti de questionar, já havíamos chegado ao riacho, então me apressei para tirar minhas vestimentas, e evitar que o Itachi visse o meu rosto ainda ruborizado, fiquei apenas com as roupas de baixo e pulei no riacho, como se aquela água fria e confortável em contraste com todo aquele calor, fosse a minha única válvula de escape naquele momento. Senti aquele fluido por todo meu corpo, me deixando levar por ele, e me deixando sentir.

- Te peguei

Quando eu menos esperei o Itachi pulou sobre minhas costas deslizando seus braços por meu tronco e me fazendo mergulhar, me pegou de surpresa tenho que reconhecer, ele nunca se deu ao trabalho de brincar, de se divertir, sempre estudando, sempre treinando, sempre trabalhando, não conseguia entender o porquê do Itachi se manter tão permissivo naquele momento, naquele instante, ali comigo, longe de tudo e de todos. Senti-me egoísta por que não queria que ninguém mais o tivesse assim, como eu o tive. Sorrindo, pulando e conversando comigo.

Quando subo a procura de ar, o vejo olhando pra mim, não consegui decifrar aquele olhar, tão cheio de certezas, tão profundo, tão confuso "A meu ver"... Porque será que eu ruborizava toda vez que via aquele olhar?

- Como você cresceu...

Murmurou o itachi enquanto mexia em meus cabelos, tão lentamente que me fazia suspirar, não entendia o porquê de mais uma vez meus pêlos se ouriçarem, e isso me intrigava, e ao mesmo tempo me confortava, e com isso apenas mergulhei mais uma vez e sai do riacho, já estava começando a ficar trêmulo devido à água estar começando a ficar mais gélida que o normal, me deitei na beira do riacho e continuei o observar o itachi que flutuava sobre a água tão suavemente, que nem mesmo um cisne conseguiria ser tão gracioso, Seu olhar parecia calmo e sereno, como um lar. Desprendi-me por um instante para observar as nuvens, que pareciam mais um retrato de tão perfeitamente alinhadas, a meu ver formavam a imagem de dois irmãos se abraçando,

- Ou será que era impressão minha?

Exclamou enquanto que olhava as nuvens e saia lentamente da água e vinha na minha direção, sentando-se do meu lado e com um descuidado toque de dedos chamando minha atenção para a realidade, olhei para o lado e lá estava ele, tão sereno, já não estava mais tão intocável, estava ali, parado, do meu lado, como jamais fizera antes, não me contive em perguntar.

- Itachi, porque nunca tínhamos feito isso antes

Perguntei para ele, aproveitando toda sua permissão, toda sua abertura de sentimentos para com migo, ali naquele mesmo instante.

- Acho que porque eu me esqueci de dar importância às coisas que realmente importavam, como... Você.

Dessa vez, e com esse murmúrio não consegui esconder o rubor estampado em minha face, estava sem entender o que eu acabava de escutar, soava como música aos meus ouvidos, e ao mesmo tempo, como arame farpado em meu coração, que acelerava como uma locomotiva, que sensação era essa? Não conseguia descrever, não conseguia decifrar, e isso me frustrava, não sabia como agir, como pensar, preferi deixar o silêncio se apoderar daquela situação.

- Afinal você é meu irmão mais novo.

Depois de algumas horas em silêncio voltamos para casa, já estava anoitecendo, nossos passos cortavam o silêncio do pôr do sol que formava a paisagem, não tive como não parar para observar, o raios estavam diferentes do normal, dourados como o ouro, e alguns alaranjados como a casca de uma tangerina ou de uma laranja se preferir, a perfeição que a natureza nos proporcionou naquele instante era de algo sem tamanho, e sem igual, não consegui tirar os olhos do Itachi que no mesmo momento argumentou.

- Sasuke, eu quero te pedir uma coisa, sempre que você estiver olhando para o céu e ver um pôr do sol como esse, lembre-se de mim, e pode ter certeza, estarei me lembrando de você do mesmo modo.

E essas foram às últimas palavras da nossa caminhada rumo a nossa casa.

Não consegui entender o peso daquelas palavras, que apesar de certas, pareciam mais calorosas que o normal, não conseguia perceber se sua voz transparecia tristeza ou alegria, se era paz ou inquietação, se era certeza ou incerteza, nunca o havia visto assim, não conseguia prever o seu próximo passo, e isso me angustiava, me fazendo conseguir apenas exclamar um simplório "ok".

Quando chegamos em casa, o jantar já estava posto a mesa, que como sempre se mantia farta, lámen a vontade e onigiri. Mas sinceramente não conseguia comer, estava sem apetite, às memórias me vinham à cabeça como um perfume que penetrou em minha pele, não conseguia me desviar daqueles pensamentos, daqueles momentos, peguei apenas um onigiri e comi, Itachi percebeu, mas dessa vez não falou nada, estava vestido com sua máscara intocável de todos os dias, sem sentimentos, sem emoções, aquele que no fim eu nunca consegui entender, apenas fingi não ser atingido por aquela mudança de humor e de atitude e me retirei.

O banho quente estava aconchegante e me acolheu como uma mãe acolhe o seu filho, e me deixou absorto em relação a todas as dúvidas que pairavam sobre minha cabeça durante o dia, consegui por um momento relaxar, e aquele cheiro de camomila, por algum motivo me embriagava, com a mesma força dos mais fortes dos saquês, adorava aquele cheiro, aquele lugar, aquela água morna que moldava minhas formas, e me prendia... Apenas me deixei sentir.

Já cansado do dia, o Itachi ainda não havia aparecido para me dar boa noite como sempre e Isso me intrigou, infelizmente estava cansado demais para esperar e para me questionar sobre algo apenas me deixei levar pelo cansaço e me pus a dormir, a não ser por um pequeno momento que senti um leve toque em minha bochecha, quente e ao mesmo tempo suave, não conseguia distinguir se eram dedos ou se eram lábios, não conseguia ver, apenas conseguia sentir, estava cansado demais para abrir os olhos, somente sentia aquele toque suave como a seda e aquele cheiro de orvalho, que me possuía e me controlava, não consegui me manter consciente por muito mais tempo, e me dei por vencido ao sono que batia em minha porta como um desesperado por comida ou como um morto de sede.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap. 2**_

Acordei com o barulho da chuva que insistia em aumentar a cada minuto, os céus choravam, podia-se dizer, devido à intensidade com que gotas caiam e colidiam contra a janela, não queria me levantar , porque de alguma forma aquele som me confortava, soava como uma das mais belas melodias que se podia escutar, sem contar o frio aconchegante que fazia, minha vontade singular naquele momento era a de me envolver entre os lençóis, como se aquele fosse o único lugar confortável que conseguia me acolher naquela ocasião.

Olhei a cama ao lado procurando por Itachi, inútil pensei, mas por incrível que pareça ele ainda não tinha acordado, não conseguia me lembrar de uma única sequer vez que o vi dormindo, era confortante o ver tão calmo, tão sereno, sua face transparecia uma calmaria sem tamanho, que até mesmo o mar não conseguira superar. Tentei com todas as forças me conter, mas não consegui, segurar meus impulsos parecia impossível, e podia ser comparado a um peso de mil toneladas, quando menos esperei me dirigia a sua cama lentamente, sorrateiramente, como uma um predador em busca de sua presa, sentei com bastante cautela e vagarosamente ao seu lado, não podia acordá-lo, não agora, tinha que admirá-lo, seus cabelos eram pretos como o ônix, e seus lábios rosados e suaves como o pêssego, Sinceramente aquelas sensações me intrigavam, já não sabia mais se era apenas admiração, mas não conseguia, não podia ser mais do que isso divaguei, éramos irmãos.

Apenas me concentrei em observá-lo, queria memorizar aquele semblante que eu nunca tinha alcançado antes.

Fiz-me deitar sobre ele, o desejo de poder abraça-lo, escutar sua respiração e as batidas do seu coração, era maior do que qualquer outro, maior do que o meu autocontrole, se é que eu ainda tinha forças para me controlar naquele instante, minhas pernas tremiam como uma britadeira, e me rubor podia ser sentido mesmo sem me ver ao espelho, meus braços o envolveram e pousei minha face sobre seu peito, sentir aquele mesmo cheiro de orvalho da noite passada, que o até então momento eu não sabia de onde viera me prendia como uma corrente e me viciava como o álcool ou até mesmo uma droga alucinógena, não conseguia simplesmente me levantar e sair, não agora que eu podia tê-lo em meus braços, sereno, o mesmo Itachi, o forte o intocável, aquele que não se deixava sentir, aquele que não se deixava transparecer.

Mal percebi que ele havia acordado, estava tão extasiado com todo aquele furacão de sentimentos, que não prestei atenção em mais nada, a não ser ao leve toque em meus cabelos, que mais uma vez era suave, era sublime, me deixava arrepiado, me tirava o ar. Queria prolongar aquele momento o máximo de segundos o possível, mesmo sabendo que agora se tratava de uma partilha e não somente das minhas ações. Itachi permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio, não consegui olhar em sua direção, estava embriagado com tudo o que estava presenciando, por um momento todas as minhas dúvidas foram solucionadas, e ao mesmo tempo foram se criando novas divagações, não sabia o que estava sentindo, estava apenas me deixando levar, não conseguia mais tomar partido das minhas ações, que agora não passavam de impulsos, porém naquele momento fui forçado a voltar à realidade quando Itachi se sentou ao meu lado e me forçou a fazer o mesmo, esperei por alguma exclamação ou alguma pergunta, contudo o que sucedeu aquele momento surpreendeu-me, Itachi veio em direção aos meus lábios, não tinha forças para processar sobre o que estava acontecendo, podia jurar que seus lábios iriam tocar aos meus, não sabia dizer se era medo ou se era vontade o que eu sentia naquele momento, e mais uma vez tremia como se estivesse morrendo de frio, infelizmente o curso foi mudado nos últimos milímetros do trajeto, fazendo com que seus lábios tocassem minhas bochechas que no momento se encontravam rosadas, o toque dos seus lábios era límpido, suave, embriagante.

- Bom dia.

Falou Itachi com um sorriso que eu nunca pensei que veria, estava muito feliz com tudo o que estava acontecendo, queria que aquele momento não acabasse, queria que o mundo rodasse em torno de nós e que todo o resto evapora-se e torna-se pó. Já não me restava dúvida estava mesmo apaixonado, sabia que não era certo, sabia que tudo que estava sentindo podia ter consequências, por um momento fui tomado pelo medo, mas quem disse que eu continuei me importando por muito tempo, o seu sorriso era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento.

Não consegui responder, a voz não saia, senti que ele notou, mas para falar a verdade, mesmo estando no meu bom senso comum, não saberia o que falar naquela situação, porque a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar em fazer naquele momento era beijar seus lábios, e no fim, o que consegui foi somente retribuir o sorriso que a pouco tinha presenciado. Infelizmente o encanto foi quebrado com o seu levantar da cama, realmente a hora já passava das 07h30min e seu trabalho começava as 08h00min, ele se levantou e não consegui me conter, perguntei animado.

- De que horas você chega da reunião com o Hokage?

Perguntei incisivamente ao meu irmão de cabelos pretos e longos, mas infelizmente a resposta não veio, em seu lugar, recebi um sorriso, não tão carregado de sentimentos, uma expressão que eu ainda não conseguia decifrar, apenas compreendi que aquela não era a pergunta apropriada para o momento, considerando que Itachi, nunca me falou sobre seu trabalho, ou até mesmo sobre seus amigos, nunca o vi saindo de casa, ou nem mesmo namorando, e isso me intrigava ao mesmo tempo que me consolava, me deixava feliz a ideia de que um dia eu poderia tê-lo só pra mim, como irmão e como amante "quem sabe?".

O dia passou sem mais delongas, meu treino foi interrompido por causa da chuva, e até mesmo agradeci por isso, tudo que eu queria naquele dia era pensar no que havia acontecido pela manhã, estava com medo, angustiado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, esperançoso, não sabia em qual sentimento me apoiar, apenas me deixei sentir, não sabia o que iria acontecer depois, tudo o que eu pedia por hora era que eu pudesse tê-lo. Deixei-me levar pela música que tocava no rádio, era suave, melancólica, que me levava a refletir e ao mesmo tempo imaginar como seria tê-lo não somente como irmão.

_**Blue Jeans**_

_**Lana Del Rey**_

"…_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in December…_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember - oh baby - say you'll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time…"_

As horas se arrastavam. Seguia sem a presença dos meus pais e de meu irmão. Não era de se estranhar, não eram pais presentes. Na verdade, não me recordava da última vez em que estivemos todos sentados à mesa. Mesmo que as refeições sempre estivessem ali, a ausência sempre às acompanhava. Sentia falta do carinho fraternal, e era isso que me incomodava. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava certo de que não podia ser apenas carinho o que eu senti por Itachi, me via confuso, me questionava. "Será mesmo que isso tudo não era apenas amor de irmão?" Tentava com as forças que me sobraram negar o que eu estava sentido, era difícil de admitir que eu estivesse apaixonado, enquanto que as lágrimas se prontificavam em formar pequenos caminhos molhados sobre o meu rosto, o medo de não ser correspondido era maior do que qualquer outro, "o que eu vou fazer?" era a pergunta mais frequente nesse momento e como se todas as direções que eu seguisse divergissem no mesmo ponto, na mesma certeza e na mesma dúvida.

Tentei com todas as forças me desvencilhar desses pensamentos, me dirigindo ao meu quarto, almejando me deitar e mais uma vez cair no sono, com o intuito de esquecer tudo que se passava na minha mente, mas foi em vão, o quarto ainda tinha seu cheiro, que fortalecia com mais força as memórias e as dúvidas, não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, que agora não formavam apenas caminhos, lavavam meu rosto como pequenas cachoeiras, era muito árduo lidar com tudo o que eu estava sentindo, mas sabia que eu não podia fazer nada, não agora.

Levantei-me, usei até a última gota da força que me restava, procurando em seu guarda-roupa pelo frasco de perfume que usara e tudo que eu queria agora era exalar aquele aroma que me embriagava, e me tirava da realidade, ele sim podia extrair meus medos, porque era como seria como se Itachi estivesse mais uma vez entre os meus braços.

Fui surpreendido com o abrir da porta, Itachi entrou de maneira inesperada, enquanto que eu não conseguia ter nenhuma reação, mais uma vez tremia e me acusava inconscientemente, ainda com o rosto coberto por lágrimas e portando aquele pequeno frasco. Não consegui olhar em seus olhos, tive receio do que me esperava, não sabia se ia ser repreendido ou se seria acalentado, "porque eu estava chorando?".

Itachi não me fez nenhuma pergunta, nem mesmo argumentou a respeito de que eu estive naquele instante portando seu perfume sem a sua autorização, apenas veio em minha direção e entrelaçou seus braços ao meu redor com força, queria conseguir parar de chorar, mas as gotas que fluíam não paravam, era como se os canais lacrimais estivessem transbordando, porque eu ainda lagrimava? Se tudo o que eu queria estava mais uma vez em meu abraço. Aquele cheiro mais uma vez me prendia, me alucinava, escutava seu coração mais uma vez, sendo que agora ainda com mais intensidade do que pela manhã, batia tão acelerado e tão descompassado que eu não conseguia acompanhar, aquilo seria a confirmação que eu tanto esperei naquele dia?

Não, a confirmação viria a seguir, quando meu rosto foi carinhosamente levado em direção aos seus lábios que permaneciam quentes e convidativos, seu beijo era doce, hipnotizante, e se encaixava perfeitamente em minha boca, como se fossemos feito um para o outro, estava no céu pensei, um sonho se realizava, os meus medos se dissiparam, e finalmente o tinha.

_**Mas eu não queria apenas o seu beijo, minhas mãos percorriam todo o seu corpo, queria poder sentir todos os seus músculos, cada milímetro daquele ser, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, estávamos em perfeita sintonia, não conseguia explicar o quão forte foi nossa conexão, somente conseguia sentir, de forma carnal cada toque, cada carícia, com libido e sem pudor.**_

_**Retirei sua camisa com pressa, para poder ver mais uma vez seus músculos que a tantos outros momentos se deixaram secar pelo meu olhar faminto, agora com mais proximidade e luxúria, hoje ele seria meu e somente meu.**_

_**Contornei seu pescoço com meus lábios, eu queria poder senti-lo, queria poder conhecê-lo, e tê-lo acima de tudo.**_

_**Nossas respirações se encontravam pesadas e sincronizadas, nada podia ser tão primoroso quanto aquele momento, nada podia nos tirar de nossos sonhos, aquela ocasião era nossa, um momento meu e dele. A gula se apoderou dos meus desejos, queria mais e mais, não podia terminar assim, deslizei meus lábios sobre seu corpo definindo os seus músculos, podia sentir o gosto de sua pele, mordiscava deixando marcas sobre a mesma, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, nem ao menos parei pra pensar, apenas me deixei levar pela ânsia, quando dei por mim já desabotoava suas calças, e me livrava de mais uma peça de suas vestimentas, me sentia como se estivesse mais perto de nos tornarmos um só, e assim pensei enquanto o despia, e via pela primeira sua masculinidade por completo, queria poder sentir o sabor de sua pele, o sabor do seu gozo, mais antes de concretizar o ato, fui puxado e prensado contra o guarda-roupa, não conseguia prever o que viria a seguir, apenas me deixei controlar, enquanto era levado a beijá-lo mais uma vez, não mais um beijo romântico, e sim um beijo regado de desejos e de luxúria, o fervor que eu sentia era tanto que me faltava o ar, me excitava à ideia de que agora eu era o subordinado de seus desejos, minha camiseta foi sendo tirada lentamente, enquanto que seus olhos mantiam uma conexão perfeita com os meus, sem perder o foco em nenhum mísero segundo, sua língua percorria minha pele como um sedento por água, "Deus como um momento podia ser tão perfeito" mantia essa exclamação em minha cabeça a cada novo toque, sentia seus lábios cada vez mais famintos, cada vez mais despudorados, minha vontade era de pular sobre ele e deixa-lo ter algo que ninguém jamais teria, e lá estávamos nós desnudos, e sem quebrar o contato visual que nos fora dado, fomos nos aproximando e nossas virilidades se chocavam, nos proporcionando um prazer sem tamanho, não conseguia me imaginar sem ele daqui para frente, era como se fossemos uma alma em dois corpos, nos completávamos.**_

Continuamos nos beijando até perder o fôlego, não queríamos parar, mas escutamos o bater da porta, e por hora nossos desejos não podiam ser concretizados, ambos sabíamos disso por isso terminamos nosso momento selando nossos lábios embriagando aquele momento de carícias, do qual eu nunca vou me esquecer.

Descemos para jantar, estávamos famintos após as cenas que haviam se sucedido, não conseguia parar de pensar no seu corpo, no seu sabor, e no seu olhar penetrante, tenho que admitir, estava extasiado com tudo que acontecera e ainda não conseguia acreditar, era como o inalcançável, sendo alcançado.

Pela primeira vez o clima durante o jantar não se fazia pesado, os olhares que me foram lançados durante o mesmo, eram de amor, eram de alegria, estava tão bobo, que retribuir tornava-se algo natural, que não requeria esforço algum, era como se aquele momento houvesse sido escrito pelos anjos de tão perfeito. Queria poder continuar com ele a mesa, mas ambos já haviam terminado o jantar, e sabia que eu precisava de um banho, então me dirigi ao banheiro, lentamente para não quebrar a conexão que havíamos construído através de nossos olhares.

O banho pela primeira vez não precisou me ajudar a me abster dos meus pensamentos, ele apenas intensificou a lembrança de cada olhar, de cada toque, de cada nova descoberta que me fora doada, as lembranças eram tão vívidas que eu ainda podia sentir os seu toque, apesar de que minha consciência sabia que aquilo não era certo, não me importava, faltava pouco para fundirmos nossos corpos considerando que nossa alma era compartilhada, e isso não saia da minha cabeça, a água já não me confortava como fazia antes, eu não conseguia mais me conectar a mesma pela sua fluidez, agora ela se tornava as mãos de Itachi e os seus lábios suaves que marcavam minha silhueta, nada podia ser tão exato quanto às lembranças do que havia acontecido, coisa nenhuma podia ser comparado à perfeição daquele momento.

Ao chegar o quarto Itachi me esperava em sua cama, tão sereno, com aquele sorriso que me tirava à razão, queria sentir tudo o que faltou ser sentido, por isso de forma rápida e suave sentei-me ao seu lado, abraçando-o com toda minha força para ter certeza de que ele não passaria por entre os meus dedos, para ter certeza de que ele era meu, só meu, meus lábios mais uma vez encontrava os seus e o sabor de sua boca não podia ser desperdiçado, o beijo foi de um todo coberto por paixão e luxúria, seus braços contornavam minha cintura enquanto que as minhas mãos apalpavam seus fios de cabelo, aquele não fora um beijo qualquer, aquele beijo era um dos que eu não queria e não iria jamais deixar minhas lembranças, dentre todos os outros que acontecera naquele dia, queria terminar o que fora proposto momentos antes não por meio de palavras, mas por meio de gestos, entretanto estávamos deveras exaustos, então me prontifiquei deitar minha cabeça sobre seu peito, e a sentir seus dedos deslizarem suavemente sobre minha cabeça, então assim peguei no sono, com as lembranças ainda fervilhantes e com o carinho que me estava sendo dedicado.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap. 3**_

Acordei com a mais bela manhã de sol que eu já tinha visto, na verdade não sabia se estava tão linda devido ao que tinha acontecido ou se estava bonito mesmo, mas isso não importava, o que influía era ter a certeza de que Itachi era meu, e que eu podia tê-lo não apenas como irmão, mais como meu companheiro, infelizmente percebi que ele já não se fazia presente ao meu lado, é claro que tem momentos em que esquecemos esses detalhes, Itachi já trabalhava e eu ainda era apenas um estudante da academia de ninjas de Konoha que no atual momento se encontrava no período de férias. Sinceramente, havia me esquecido como era ser feliz assim, minha vida era pacata, sem muita perspectiva, os dias eram logos, e a solidão me sufocava, não conseguia admitir todos os sentimentos que carregava em meu peito, mas agora estava tudo tão claro, tudo tão límpido, que até mesma a água cristalina não se comparava a todas as resoluções das minhas dúvidas, as duas coisas que eu mais queria agora era tê-lo por completo e treinar, porque o ânimo me instigava, me induzia, e o sol proporcionava o ambiente perfeito para meus avanços como profissional, lembrando que agora eu tinha um motivo para lutar pelo meu futuro, muito maior do que o de fugir da minha rotina.

Os campos estavam os mesmos do dia em que eu e Itachi nadamos no riacho, se encontravam no mais belo tom de verde esmeralda já visto pelos meus olhos, o céu estava tão limpo e não portava em sua extensão uma sequer nuvem, apenas o sol reinava, não podia continuar apenas observando ao ambiente, tinha muito trabalho duro pela frente, até porque eu não queria comprometer o meu futuro, que agora existia um motivo para ser mais do que promissor, comecei o treino frisando meu tiro-ao-alvo que por sinal havia melhorado e muito, pela primeira vez acertei todos, de forma rápida e eficiente, minhas capacidades físicas haviam melhorado, e minha velocidade aumentara consideravelmente, estava feliz pela evolução das minhas habilidades, até porque isso demonstrava que meus esforços estavam tendo resultados satisfatórios, porém chegara a hora de descansar o sol já se encontrava perto de se por, me deitei ao lado de uma das árvores que se encontravam no campo, e cochilei por alguns míseros segundos, minha única vontade agora era a de correr para casa, e prender o Itachi entre meus braços, não conseguia parar de pensar na sua virilidade posta contra a minha, do prazer que aquilo nos havia proporcionado, e eu queria mais, queria tudo o que não pudera ser feito no dia anterior.

Ao chegar em casa, me deparei com olhares entristecidos, olhares que nunca portavam sequer alguma expressão, não entendi o porque dos meus pais estarem carregando fisionomias melancólicas, mas fui tomado pelo medo e pela angústia, não consegui não correr em direção ao meu quarto, tive a impressão de que algo pior acontecera, e o medo de que isso se trata-se de Itachi era eminente, meu coração falhava, e minha respiração faltara, nunca havia corrido tão rápido em toda minha vida, tinha certeza que não gastara menos de 5 segundos, ao abrir a porta não me deparei com ninguém, contudo fui tomado por um frio na espinha, quando me vi uma carta, devidamente embrulhada sobre minha cama, aquilo não estava me dando bons indícios do que estava acontecendo, e antes mesmo de abrir as lágrimas mais uma vez abriam caminhos em meu rosto, o que estava acontecendo?

"_Sasuke estou fugindo de casa, ou melhor, me tornando independente, chegou a hora de explorar novos rumos, conhecer novos lugares e novas pessoas e infelizmente algumas coisas precisam ser quebradas para que outras sejam concertadas, te peço desculpa se te fiz pensar do contrário, mas o momento que tivemos não passou de uma nova experiência adquirida por mim e por você, e eu tenho certeza de que para você também não passou disso, espero que você cresça bastante durante o tempo e que você encontre alguém que te ame na mesma proporção do seu coração, porque felizmente eu já encontrei meu grande amor e estou em busca dele agora mesmo... Com carinho, do seu irmão: Itachi"._

Desabei como uma ruína, as lágrimas que já estavam abrindo caminho antes mesmo de saber do que se tratava aquela tristeza, se intensificaram, meu raciocínio estava embaralhado, e eu já não tinha forças de ficar em pé, nem ao menos de me mover, apenas cai no chão, como uma maçã madura que acaba de se desprender do seu galho, porém invés de destinada a ser comida, estava destinada a apodrecer, assim pensei, não conseguia formular frases, nem ao menos pensar em algo coerente, apenas chorava, e chorava, não tinhas forças, sendo assim me entreguei a escuridão que pairava a minha espreita. Acordei por assim dizer com o susto dos meus pais gritando em meu quarto, tive medo de que eles estivessem lendo a carta que me fora deixada, mas não, percebi que toda angústia ali demonstrada se tratava da minha saúde, considerando que eu havia desmaiado, mesmo assim eu ainda não tinha expressado toda a dor que eu sentia, da mesma forma como acordei me pus a chorar, as lágrimas não acabavam, e a inconformidade também não, me senti como uma experiência, como um projeto escolar que não havia dado certo, meus sentimentos foram postos a mesa e engolidos com veracidade e sem piedade, não conseguia nem ao menos pensar no medo, apenas me deixei levar pelas lágrimas e pela solidão que se encontrava em mim, nem mesmo os meus pais conseguiam prender minha atenção, a presença dos mesmos não conseguia ser notada pelo meu olhar, era como se eles nem ao menos existissem, ou era eu que havia sido extinguido do mundo naquele momento?

Não conseguia mais encontrar motivos para existir, no fim os questionamentos começaram a surgir, assim como as lágrimas não paravam de brotar, "Porque ele me usou? Porque ele me iludiu?" Eu não entendia, não fazia o menor sentido, ele podia ter a todos, porque usar justamente aquele que o admirava, queria me levantar e correr, correr o mais rápido possível, fugir daquele lugar, porque os segundos pareciam farpas que eram introduzidas em minha pele, e assim o fiz, me levantei e corri, ignorando a presença dos meus pais naquele local que eu já não considerava mais como um quarto e sim como uma prisão, corri como se dependesse daquela corrida, as lágrimas agora faziam pacto com o vento que batia intensamente em meu rosto, corri sem rumo, sem direção, e por um momento os céus atenderam meu chamado a chuva se prontificou a brotar dos céus, compondo minhas lágrimas de chuva e vento.

Já exausto, dessa vez cai ao asfalto, "Porque tinha sido feito de brinquedo? Por aquele que até alguns instantes atrás tinha compartilhado momentos que até mesmo os anjos invejavam agora debochava desse amor?" os beijos que antes eram lembranças boas, se tornaram meus piores pesadelos, e quando a única coisa que eu esperava naquele momento era a de sumir do mapa, fui encontrado mais não pela vontade, e sim pelos meus pais, que também choravam desesperadamente, por um momento me senti culpado, mas minha solidão era maior do que qualquer receio, a única coisa que me restou foi um buraco em meu peito, que não podia ser preenchido, não mais.

Queria não ter que voltar para casa, às lembranças que ali jaziam me sufocavam, e apesar de não querer chorar, as lágrimas ainda insistiam em aparecer, doía muito ter que andar por aqueles cômodos, e até mesmo o banho que antes era minha válvula de escape, foi impregnado por aquelas lembranças que não passavam de pedras que me eram jogadas a tira colo. Tomei banho o mais rápido possível, cada segundo era doloroso, e assim que terminei, corri para sala, não iria voltar ao meu quarto, não hoje, e pela primeira vez a sala que me trazia lembranças dos meus pais, me confortou porque o Itachi nunca me era presente nesses momentos, e assim sendo, consegui relaxar, e cair exausto em um sono profundo que por fim me faria esquecer-se do que me foi causado em momentos anteriores a esse.

Acordei, minha cabeça pesava, agradeci aos céus pela dor de cabeça que me foi imposta, a dor era tanta que nem ao menos Itachi conseguia tirar atenção dela, meu mau humor era notável, e pela primeira vez estávamos todos há mesa, meus pais estavam em casa, e meu espanto era perceptível, tomamos café e me dirigi ao quarto, tinha me esquecido como as lembranças podiam ser ferozes, e quando me pus para dentro não consegui me controlar, as memórias me vieram assim como a fúria, a amargura, a tristeza, a solidão, não conseguia manter minha sanidade intacta, ateava o que restara de itachi por entre as paredes, sem dó nem piedade, tentava reproduzir sobre o que sobrou dele, todo meu ódio, todo o meu rancor, e assim fiz, não sobrando nada que fosse dele, apenas destroços, e que fiz questão de remover do meu quarto um por um, se ele queria me esquecer, não era eu que deixaria de viver por alguém que nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de uma despedida decente, tentava me enganar com palavras aleatórias, com a minha revolta, mas a verdade é que eu mal conseguia respirar, mal conseguia comer, mal conseguia dormir, os dias que sucederam essa cena eram sempre os mesmos, chorava incansavelmente e o odiava com as forças que me sobravam, meus treinos já não eram tão produtivos, estava fraco por não me alimentar corretamente, e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, esquecer Itachi e um dia fazê-lo sofrer na mesma proporção, apesar de que ele foi alguém que um dia ocupou o mais importante lugar na minha vida, agora estava na hora de reocupar esse posto nem que fosse só por uma noite, não adiantava mais chorar, porque ele não iria voltar, e enquanto sofria a única música que se passava na minha cabeça era _"Born to Die"._

_**Born To Die**_

_**Lana Del Rey**_

"_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh, my heart it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping that the gates,_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

_Walking through the city streets_

_Is it by mistake or desire?_

_I feel so alone on the Fridays nights_

_Can you make it feel like home?_

_If I tell you you're mine_

_As like I told you, honey_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets though_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh,_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane, so_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I_

_We were born to die…"_

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap. 4**_

O tempo passara mais devagar do que o esperado, os segundos pareciam horas, e a dor ainda se fazia presente, do momento em que eu acordava até a hora de dormir, agradeci aos céus por não sonhar nesses dias, porque se sonhasse com certeza seria com aquele que partira meu coração em pedaços, pessoa esta que eu já não citava mais o nome, só as lembranças já me sufocavam, imagina o que seu nome não poderia fazer se expelido por meio palavras pela minha boca. Pelo menos os treinos voltavam a ser produtivos, usava a raiva que me fora deixada para impulsionar o que a dor me tirava, e assim conseguia me manter equilibrado e manter o foco.

Agradeci aos céus pelo final das férias, pelo menos agora poderia sair daquele lugar, onde além de ter que lidar com as memórias, tinha que aprender a suportar toda presença exacerbada dos meus pais, que no momento se viam com medo de perder mais um filho para o mundo.

Chegou dia pensei, acordei cedo e me arrumei às pressas, queria a todo custo chegar o mais rápido possível na academia, ver meus colegas e por um momento me desvencilhar da dor e do ódio que me fora imposto. Fui por sobre as árvores, queria sentir o vento em meu rosto, o cheiro de terra, o cheira de vida, o sol que agora estava mais vívido e o céu dessa vez repleto de nuvens que era composto pelas mais belas nuances, "bela manhã" sussurrei em um tom quase imperceptível, para memorizar aquelas palavras, e guardar em meu peito os sentimentos que antecederam esse instante.

A academia permanecia a mesma, repleta de alunos dos quais a maioria eu não sabia o nome, e deveras não fazia questão, apenas um garoto me chamava atenção naquele momento, seus cabelos eram ruivos e espetados como os de um porco espinho, seus olhos eram verdes e penetrantes, seu olhar era carregado de olheiras que de tão fortes pareciam até mesmo terem sido feitas por um maquiador profissional, seu rosto portava expressões que me induziam ao libido, e não podia negar aquele desejo puramente sexual que eu sentira, e sim ele não portava nenhuma semelhança com meu irmão, e isso me animava, sabia que agora eu tinha uma chance de esquecê-lo de prova-lo que ele já não era necessário, estava me engando e sabia que me enganar era a melhor opção.

Tive que quebrar meus olhares, o sinal já soava, e eu compreendia que devia me dirigir a sala, como sempre me sentava ao canto, perto da janela, gostava de poder observar o que se passava através de sua transparência, nos momentos em que me encontrava absorto em meus devaneios, frente à sala se encontrava o garoto, o que aconteceria a seguir, seria ele o mais novo aluno da turma?

- Bom dia alunos, gostaria de lhes apresentar o mais novo aluno da nossa classe, o seu nome é Gaara do Deserto, e veio como intercambista do país da Areia e com certeza vocês irão se dar bem.

Falou Kurenai olhando de forma satisfatória para a turma com aqueles olhos vermelhos direcionados para nós, como se questionasse e observasse nossa reação para com o estrangeiro.

O momento se incidiu por perguntas da maioria dos alunos relacionadas ao seu país, eu não conseguia formular nenhum questionamento com no mínimo o intuito de chegar cada vez mais perto de suas extremidades, apenas não parava de olha-lo como se seus olhos fossem o riacho que um dia me permiti mergulhar, a rota do seu olhar permanecia rente ao meu, e sabia que tudo que estava acontecendo não partia somente da minha parte, sua pele alva e branca de alguma forma me denunciava seu desejo múltiplo e recíproco.

Por sorte o único lugar vago era em frente a minha carteira, sabendo disso me encontrava energizado com toda gama de imaginações férteis eu teria durante a aula.

A aula por azar passou rápido, o ar me trazia o aroma de flores que exalava daquele ser que despertava até o pior dos meus desejos, as cenas que se passavam na minha mente não se comparavam nada a um romance de novela, e com certeza não chegava a ser algo sublime, como o que acontecera com aquele ser despido de sentimentos que me destruiu em pedaços, o teria ainda naquela noite e como um bom jogador que eu sempre fui, tratei logo de usar a situação ao meu favor, sabia que agora a vida não passava de um tabuleiro de xadrez, e qualquer passo em falso me levaria de novo para o fundo do poço, conversei com todos e os convenci de sair à noite, seria a noite de boas vindas do garoto novato, e as minhas boas vindas seriam deveras luxuriosas. Depois de confirmado à confraternização, me dirigi a minha residência, porque já não conseguia chamar "Aquilo" de lar, mais uma vez fui embriagado com todas as lembranças que na verdade não passavam de um suspiro de morte, nunca tinha tomado um banho tão rápido, me via encharcado com a necessidade de sair daquele lugar, agora era somada a dor e a culpa de não mais me permitir sentir, no fim quem ligava, eu queria mais era me esbaldar em pensamentos mundanos e experimentar a fruta proibida que me foi negada, um dia não passei de uma experiência, e agora seria eu o pesquisador que iria experimentar minhas novas necessidades físicas, a roupa que escolhi foi pensada meticulosamente, a camisa era preta e de manga longa que se ajustava ao meu corpo e destacava meu peitoral com sua gola v, em meu pescoço escolhi um pequeno acessório, um colar com um pingente vermelho que mais lembrava o meu sharingan desperto, minha calça era colada, também escura, não queria passar sutilezas, meu corpo estava coberto por luxuria e junto com esta luxúria a melancolia que agora se fazia presente a minha rotina, meu sapato também preto dava um ar elegante e sóbrio as minhas vestimentas, também não podia deixar despercebido a fragrância, então escolhi a que mais se encaixava ao momento que estava por vim suas notas eram de um amadeirado oriental, com notas vibrantes e energéticas como âmbar negro e o patchouli.

Enfim sabia que estava pronto, então segui meu caminho, todos já se encontravam frente à casa de lámen, eu não costumava chegar cedo, gostava de fazer com que as pessoas criassem expectativas ao meu respeito, e que deveras se elevou além do normal, os olhares estavam todos voltados a mim, escutava cochichos, e via os rubores que alguns apresentavam em sua face, pouco me importava, o único que eu queira agora já se prontificava a me olhar com desejo e com sede.

Entramos, bebemos e comemos, no fim tudo sem controle, pela primeira vez me encontrava sem ter poder sobre minhas ações, além do desejo, eu estava leve, estava despudorado, sendo assim, aproveitei o momento para poder concretizar meus desejos, e por um fim nessa vontade que me consumia, não queria conversas, não queria contato, apenas me levantei, e selei seus lábios com os meus, todos já estavam completamente embriagados, e eu tinha certeza de que ninguém conseguiria sequer prestar atenção no que eu fazia agora, meu beijo era carnal, era forte, envolvente, sabia que não tinha mais volta, meu corpo pedia por mais, e tinha que ser agora.

_**Corri em busca de um táxi, tinha que ser o mais rápido possível e por isso o levei ao único lugar que aquele ato poderia ser consumado, meu quarto, cheguei em casa e meus pais não se encontravam acordados, e mesmo que estivessem não sei se minha sanidade me impulsionaria a parar, entrei no lugar que tanto esperei de forma rápida e agoniada, beijava seus lábios com desespero sugando até o ultimo dos seus suspiros, sentia o sabor de sangue em minha boca, sabia que era a consequência do meu desespero, e era o que eu queria, não pensei duas vezes tirei minhas roupas com pressa, sem nem ao menos perguntar se pra ele estava tudo bem, e eu sabia que não estava, o medo estava estampado em seu rosto e se misturava com o seu desejo, tentei por um momento deixar de lado a minha falta de modos, mas não consegui, qualquer manifestação de carinho me fazia lembrar de tudo o que havia passado, e não era essa minha necessidade, apenas tirei com pressa suas roupas, e dessa vez iria fazer mais do que sentar e esperar, lentamente me ajoelhei, para poder por entre meus lábios o sabor da sua pele, o sabor da sua existência e o sabor do seu pré-sêmen, era salgado e enlouquecedor, me movia com desesperação, e a velocidade era proporcional aos seus rugidos, não podia mais parar, queria mais, me levantei e abocanhei mais uma vez seus lábios queria compartilhar do gosto que ele o pusera em minha boca, e que pelo visto foi recebido com o seu bom grado, então deitei-o sobre a cama, e o pus de bruços não perderia mais tempo, apenas tratei de lubrificar com minha saliva aquele espaço que eu tanto esperava pra obter, e fiz dele meu, sem ao menos pestanejar, não tive pena, criei aquele elo como rapidez, e com isso podia ver sua expressão de dor, aquilo sim me excitou, era bom saber que agora eu que proporcionava dor, estoquei sem ao menos ligar pra seus sentimentos, não estava me importando com mais nada a não ser em satisfazer minha luxúria, nossos corpos se conectavam, e eu sentia que a cada novo movimento sua dor diminuía, então aumentava a velocidade, não conseguia recobrar meu sentidos, e assim o preenchi com toda minha virilidade, o êxtase era extraordinário, queria que ele sentisse o mesmo, então mais uma vez me prontifiquei em abocanhar o seu sexo, de forma voraz e com toda a gula que agora me era depositada, não demorou muito para sentir o sabor do seu gozo, não podia desperdiçar uma gota sequer, queria tudo só para mim.**_

E assim terminara a noite, depois disso só tive forças de me levantar e trancar o meu quarto, voltei a me por em seu lado, seus dedos brincavam de esconde-esconde entre os fios do meu cabelo e assim me entreguei aos braços do Morfeu.

Ao acordar pude degustar, ou melhor, engolir novos sentimentos, que me foram empurrados pela garganta sem aviso prévio ao olhar a expressão serena de Gaara ao dormir, senti um vazio que nunca tinha sentido antes, estava triste porque invés de me livrar da solidão, agreguei a todas as coisas que eu não conseguia explicar a culpa, sabia que o que eu tinha feito não estava certo, mas era orgulhoso demais para acreditar nisso e de certa forma a única coisa que eu queria com todas aquelas atitudes era atingir o inatingível. Mas eu não o amava isso estava claro, não conseguia sentir por aquele ser de pele alva e clara, as trincheiras que podiam destruir as paredes que rodearam meu coração, tinha que aceitar tudo não passara de uma ilusão, ou melhor, diversão.

Senti-me ainda pior ao vê-lo abrindo os olhos, lutava para conter as lágrimas que se formavam, e pela primeira vez dentre tanto tempo minhas preces foram atendidas, lutei contra o seu sorriso, e dessa luta brotou apenas uma pequena elevação no lado esquerdo dos meus lábios, seu abraço dessa vez já não era luxurioso, era insuportável, porque a cada toque que se sucedia eu sentia um nojo de mim mesmo pelo que havia feito na noite anterior a esse momento, não era certo, mas continuaria, porque se "Ele" era capaz, porque eu não seria?

Bom no fim a fome apertou e eu sugeri que descêssemos, na verdade estava fugindo do fardo que naquele momento eu carregava, muitos sentimentos para uma só ocasião e eu não estava preparado para lidar com tudo que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Ao abrir a porta do quarto me deparei com a casa vazia, agradeci aos céus por esse momento, já que desde que "aquele que não podia ser mencionado" partiu, meus pais não me deixavam por um só momento sozinho, porém por algum motivo se ausentaram, e assim melhor seria, caso estivessem presentes eu mesmo não saberia como explicar a presença de Gaara coberto por hematomas visíveis sobre seu corpo, e que além disso estivera dormindo em meu quarto.

Preparei para Gaara torradas com suco de amoras, que havia colhido no dia anterior, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, já que o momento não estava propenso a carinhos e a olhares, estava tentando não parecer constrangido, mas era difícil, todas as questões que perambulavam minha cabeça ao acordar, ainda se faziam presentes, e isso me incomodava, queria ter controle sobre a situação e sobre os meus sentimentos, mas no fim percebera que não era assim.

Gaara que já estava arrumado se preparava para ir embora, o dia estava lindo e como era um intercambista, nada incomum querer passear pela cidade, no fim me despus a ser seu guia, não podia negar o que tinha acontecido noite passada, e nem ao menos queria descarta-lo, não é qualquer um que se veria brutalmente humilhado e acordaria no outro dia com um sorriso estonteante, que apesar de belo não tocava em nada minha emoção e nem ao mesmo meu desejo voraz.

O levei por todos os lugares que julguei interessante, os parques que estavam em um tom verde esmeralda, cobertos por flores de todas as cores que exalam o mais doce dos perfumes e que agora me faziam ter náuseas, os riachos com águas cristalinas, e contanto com diversas nuances de azul. Sinceramente nem ao menos sei por que resolvi leva-lo a estes espaços, eles me lembravam de alguém que apesar de distante sempre estava presente em meus pensamentos, não como algo bom, e sim como um fantasma que fazia questão de estar sempre presente em minha vida e em meus pensamentos.

No fim só me sobrava um lugar, e era justamente por este que me via ansioso, estava mesmo precisando me desligar dos meus pensamentos, e nada como as fontes termais para me fazer esquecer-se do mundo e de todos que se faziam presentes ao meu redor, a sensação de toda aquela água me contornando, com a temperatura adequada para me proporcionar prazer, era algo de outro espaço, e nela eu me perdia, e me achava constantemente.

As fontes ficavam um pouco distantes da cidade o que demorou pra chegarmos lá, o silêncio se fez confortável durante o nosso dia, no fim Gaara estava me fazendo um favor eu não tinha noção do que falar, quando se tratava de conversar com ele, mesmo assim o conforto foi desfeito durante a última parte do percurso, Gaara que até o momento não tinha se pronunciado falou.

- Obrigado pelo dia, não seria tão perfeito se não fosse com você, estar com você é como ter um lugar para voltar, é aconchegante.

Não sabia o que falar, sua voz era suave, seus olhos brilhavam como dois diamantes esverdeados em minha direção, pedindo e esperando o retorno de minhas ações, mas meu coração estava trancado, toda a ardência e força de suas palavras, se depararam com um gélido coração despedaçado que ainda não tinha forças para se reconstruir, não tinha forças pra voltar a amar. Eu sabia que não podia retribuir esse sentimento que aflorava em seu coração, e por mais que eu não sentisse nada por ele, não consegui falar o que se passava na sua cabeça, não queria fazer com ele o mesmo que fizeram comigo, então unindo tudo o que me restara respondi a única coisa que me passou a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

O caminho prosseguiu sem nenhum contato verbal, apenas caminhávamos em busca do final do nosso passeio, pelo menos eu ansiava pelo fim desse desastre emocional.

No fim chegamos a tão esperada fonte, sem muita espera me despi e entrei sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, a fonte era grande, tinha pedras colocadas estrategicamente em locais para servirem de apoio, e como sempre estava na mais perfeita temperatura, logo atrás de mim vinha Gaara, agora com um pouco mais de receio, mesmo levando em conta tudo o que aconteceu no dia em que antecedeu esse momento.

Tentei de todas as formas me manter afastado, sabia que não seria como ontem, eu não estava mais possuído pelo desejo, apenas sentia como se ele fosse um grande amigo que partilhara comigo mais uma fase de meu amadurecimento, mas infelizmente as coisas não se sucediam dessa forma, Gaara a todo instante fazia questão de esbarrar nossas mão, roçar entre minhas cochas e me olhar com o mesmo olhar de desejo e luxuria do dia anterior, e sabendo o que eu sentia, não podia prolongar o que na verdade não teria futuro, então de uma vez por todas resolvi colocar uma pedra no caminho que havia traçado.

- Gaara, temos que conversar, eu gostei muito de ficar contigo, e posso te dizer que eu fiz com você o que eu nunca fiz com nenhuma outra pessoa, mas o sentimento não se faz recíproco, sinto por você uma amizade imensa e apesar do ocorrido não consigo imaginar nós dois como um casal.

A reação que eu menos esperava ocorreu, seu silêncio amedrontava e suas lágrimas se puserem rente ao seu rosto, ele não falava apenas se deixava levar pelas marcas de dor que foram deixadas em seu rosto, a solidão ficou visível, e pela segunda vez em minha vida me senti despedaçado, não por tê-lo feito sofrer, mas por ver naquele cGaara destruído, derrotado, o Sasuke que antes sofrera e que agora fazia o mesmo que seu irmão fizera com ele. Só se ouvia soluços, nem ao menos um porque foi ditado, nem ao menos uma súplica, Gaara apenas chorava, apenas sofria, e aquilo machucava mais do que ser machucado porque no momento era eu o machucado e que agora machucava, mas não podia prolongar algo que não teria um futuro, o que tinha de ser feito, foi feito agora era questão de colher os frutos que me foram deixados, e seguir em frente como antes.

Eu não conseguia me segurar diante de tanta dor, lembrar-se de cada lágrima deixada por ambos, era como uma lâmina afiada cravada em meu peito doía muito e me dilacerava, eu não conseguia mais aguentar esse peso sobre minhas costas, até quando eu tentava fazer o certo fazia o errado, e não tinha ninguém para me aconselhar, o que era o que? Não tinha forças nem ao menos para formular uma se quer exclamação, tudo que me restava eram as dúvidas pertinentes.

Enfim Gaara apenas se levantou ainda chorando, me deu um beijo singelo no rosto, deixando ali as marcas de suas lágrimas, e seguiu em frente, não conseguia me levantar, as minhas pernas estavam paralisadas, Deus o que eu tinha acabado de fazer? Mais uma vez tudo foi ficando escuro e embaçado, não sabia o que estava acontecendo mais fiquei feliz em saber que ali, naquele momento a dor teria um ponto final.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap. 5**_

Acordei de forma agonizante, alguém me chamava de forma bruta, angustiada, não sabia distinguir que sentimento era aquele que tomara o rapaz naquele momento, e nem ao menos sabia o que havia acontecido comigo, apenas sentia meu pulmão cheio de água, tossia feito um desesperado, em busca de ar que pelo que percebi me faltara, mais ainda sim me via absorto em meus pensamentos, não conseguia me desvencilhar do olhar triste de Gaara e ver naqueles olhos inundados de desespero, o meu próprio desespero estampado neles, eu não conseguia mais raciocinar de forma sensata, mas quem era aquele que me salvara da escuridão, minha vista ainda estava escura, eu apenas conseguia escutar sua voz jovial e acalentadora me perguntando se eu estava bem, mas a voz não saia então cordialmente balancei a cabeça, será que eu ainda o veria? Enfim fui levado para o vestiário e ainda sim me perguntava de quem se tratava ao meu lado, me vesti lentamente e quando minha vista voltou procurei por aquele ser que estivera ali perto de mim, aquele que me tirou da escuridão, mas não achei nenhum rastro de luz, apenas o vazio.

Tomei o caminho de casa, estava tarde e precisava mesmo descansar, o peso do meu corpo estava se fazendo presente e até mesmo o simples ato de andar me cansava e me causava dor, minha respiração era pesada, minhas lágrimas ainda se faziam presentes, eu não conseguia esquecer nenhum momento que havia se passado, tudo estava ali caminhando ao meu lado, eram fantasmas que vinham me destruir e me assombrar, queriam de qualquer forma ver a minha queda, e de certo tudo estava mesmo me destruindo por dentro, finalmente cheguei em casa, e não vi ninguém, apenas o vazio daquela habitação, ainda odiava estar ali, e não sabia qual lugar daquela casa me faria sentir confortável. O banheiro se fazia repleto de lembranças infelizes, de sentimentos bons que um dia se fizeram presentes em minha mente e em meu coração, a cozinha, a sala, o quarto, tudo ali era parte dele e parte minha também. Era isso que mais me machucava todo aquele ambiente era parte nossa, como se fossemos um só. Fundia-nos ao mesmo tempo em que nos queimava com a nossa separação, sinceramente não sabia o porquê de toda aquela punição que me era imposta, mas se eu não tinha escolha iria secar até a última de minhas lágrimas, entrei no meu quarto coloquei meus fones de ouvido e pus para tocar a única música que acabaria com todo resto de sanidade deixada.

_**Breathe Me**_

_**Sia**_

"_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe"_

Mal consegui terminar de escutar a música, desatinei a chorar, me sentia fraco e desamparado, sem forças pra continuar, o fardo era muito alto, e difícil de suportar, toda vida sempre fui convicto e aqui estava eu agora, chorando feito uma criança, deitada no chão e encolhida como um feto, eu queria deveras entender o porquê desses sentimentos, queria ser forte, queria ser frio, mas por mais que eu tenta-se, minhas tentativas eram em vão, acabava da mesma forma que começou, eu chorando na beira da cama e no meu quarto, no nosso quarto.

Acordei mais uma vez sem vontade de continuar, era difícil saber quem eu encontraria a seguir, me faltava o ar só de saber que o Gaara estaria lá, era complicado encara-lo sabendo tudo o que havia acontecido, e o que era uma aprovação de minha força, apenas se mostrou como o placar da minha fraqueza, queria sair correndo, mas sabia que eu teria que encarar mais esse problema, não podia deixar barreiras por derrubar, se eu podia adiantar esse processo o adiantaria.

Organizei-me o mais lentamente o possível, já era doloroso demais lidar com o mundo dos sonhos e agora pela primeira vez além de lidar com os pesadelos teria de lidar com a realidade, no fim teria de ser feito, por isso vagarosamente me dirigi à academia, sobre as árvores e pensando sobre tudo o que acontecera, cheguei à escola não vi ninguém conhecido, me dirigi para o meu local em silêncio, Gaara ainda não havia chegado e isso me deixava ainda mais desconfortável, não conseguia imaginar a gravidade da dor que eu poderia ter causada a alguém, e por intermináveis segundos me via na pior angústia que poderia ter passado, queria que ele chega-se, queria me desculpar, queria poder ampara-lo e me por ao seu lado como seu amigo, que era o que eu deveria ter feito desde o começo, porém depois de alguns devaneios percebi que todos os meus anseios foram em falso, Gaara apareceu com um sorriso de ponta a ponta, seus olhos já não portavam a dor que me foi mostrada no dia anterior, e por incrível que pareça todas as outras coisas que eu imaginei acabaram não passando de medos e anseios em relação ao que deveras havia acontecido, ele veio em minha direção, me cumprimentou cordialmente e me abraçou, queria poder dizer que fiquei aliviado, mas não, aquilo apenas aumentou a minha aflição, então na verdade "Eu" não havia passado de um passatempo, assim como "Eu" havia planejado para que fosse com ele, o que deveria me confortar fez com que o resto que sobrara do meu coração se despedaça-se em mil pedaços, no fim tudo não passou mais uma vez de uma terrível decepção e antecipação dos fatos.

Tentei de todas as formas fugir daquela aula, não de forma efetiva nem ao menos presencial, apenas tentei fugir através dos meus pensamentos, da minha imaginação, mas era impossível, tudo o que restara dentro de mim eram cacos de um coração fragmentado quem nem ao menos a solidão podia reestruturar, meu desespero era eminente, e perceptível ao olhar de todos que me viam, até mesmo Gaara percebeu minha desconcentração, e isso sim me machucava ainda mais, e mais uma vez lá estava eu fragilizado, e com todos aqueles corpos a minha volta, corpos que não passavam de meros espíritos sem coração, que apenas estavam ali para rir da minha desgraça.

Por um momento acreditei em milagres e até parecia que os anjos ouviram minhas preces, o sinal para o intervalo soou e no mesmo momento Gaara se dirigia em minha direção, então antes mesmo de deixa-lo se aproximar, me levantei, aparentando não tê-lo notado e sai o mais rápido que pude tentando de todas as formas desatar aquelas correntes que me prendiam dentro daquela dor que se apossara do meu corpo, quase correndo, quase chorando e usando de todas as forças que me foram depositadas, percorrendo por dentre os corredores, e saindo de uma vez por todas daquele lugar que me tirava o ar, me tirava o chão.

Me deixei cair sobre aquela árvore que se encontrava aos arredores da academia, onde o chão era coberto pela mais bela grama cor de jade, quase que como um tapete de tão suave toque dentre meu corpo, abarcando minha dor, abarcando minha solidão, tentei por um momento me desvencilhar de tudo, mas foi literalmente impossível, as lágrimas tomaram conta do meu rosto pálido, torneando as formas do mesmo e deixando transparecer meu desespero, e quase chegando ao êxtase da dor, pude ouvir passos, e sim aqueles passos me irritaram profundamente, incitando toda a minha fúria, quem ousaria rir do meu pesar?

Não consegui me controlar, ao ver aquele loiro de orbes azuis se dirigindo em minha direção apenas me levantei e o prensei com força naquela árvore que a pouco me serviu de proteção, e que agora estava apenas ali, parada, mudando sua serventia para arma, ou o que quer que seja.

- O que você quer?

Sem nenhum medo bravejei com força, enquanto que o vento batia com desespero em minha face, fazendo com que meus cabelos pretos reluzissem sobre a luz forte que se opusera a eles.

- Desculpa, eu queria apenas saber como você estava.

Falou o loiro calmamente enquanto que desviava o seu olhar do meu, a mesma voz jovial e acalentadora do dia anterior, por um momento a compreensão chegou ao meu entendimento, e sim me senti envergonhado, pondo-me a corar inevitavelmente, aquele que havia me salvado, era o mesmo que eu machucava, despejando toda minha raiva sem modos.

- Desculpe-me pelos modos, eu não estou muito bem, e pelo que ouvi, foi você que me salvou no dia anterior, sim eu estou bem, apenas um pouco cansado.

Tentei de todas as formas esconder a imensidão da minha alma, que fazia questão de transparecer sobre o meu olhar escuro, estava mentindo, eu realmente não estava bem, mas não tinha o direito de atormentar aquele pobre rapaz que me salvara com minha dor, não, ele não merecia escutar minhas lamúrias, já me bastava saber que ele conseguia traduzir o brilho melancólico em meu olhar.

- Meu nome é Naruto

Falou enquanto que seus orbes azuis brilhavam em minha direção, a felicidade dentro daquele sorriso que se pusera frente a meu rosto, contagiava, e me fez sentir as bochechas ferverem.

- Meu nome é Sasuke, Prazer...

Respondi de forma rápida, tentando me desvencilhar da vergonha que mais uma vez sentira, e do frio na barriga que fazia questão de se fazer presente, porque ele conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse assim?

Então o mais inesperado aconteceu, ele me abraçou, com força, me fazendo ouriçar como acontecera com aquele que não podia ser pronunciado, seus braços eram fortes, e se encaixavam perfeitamente dentre o meu corpo, e depois de tanto tempo eu não me sentia sozinho, algo naquele olhar me tirava toda a tristeza depositada em meu corpo, enquanto que minhas lágrimas teimavam em se fazer presentes, como se fosse o único meio de extravasar tudo que estava entalado na garganta.

Ele enxugou minhas lágrimas, me abraçou mais uma vez, um toque tão suave quanto o do pêssego, um perfume amadeirado com toques alaranjados ao fim da essência tomou conta do meu olfato, enquanto que seus lábios cantarolavam uma música rente ao meu ouvido.

_**Safe and Sound**_

_**Taylor Swift**_

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Pela primeira vez pude sentir que alguém sabia como eu estava me sentindo, e tive medo, se aqueles que nem ao menos me entendiam me machucaram com tanta força que me deixaram a beira da morte, o que aquele loiro poderia fazer com o resto da sanidade que me restara? Sim, eu estava em suas mãos, e por um momento ele pareceu entender a compreensão que tomara meu corpo e o temor que eu sentia.

- Fique bem, e se precisar de alguém estarei aqui.

Disse ele enquanto que se dirigia para longe dali, deixando seus cabelos reluzirem perante o sol e depositando um beijo em minha face, partindo, caminhando calmamente em direção ao horizonte, por um momento me cobri de devaneios, até que a tristeza tornou a se apoderar do meu corpo e a voltar a me roubar as lágrimas que estavam sempre à espreita, esperando o momento certo ou não, de cair e de tomar todo meu ser. Esperei até que todas elas tivessem vazado, e então me conduzi até a minha casa, sem nem ao menos saber se a aula havia terminado ou não, não teria condições de voltar e encarar tudo de novo, todos aqueles olhares, todos aqueles cochichos, e aquele olhar que mesmo não sendo, me parecia repreendedor, não podia voltar, não agora, não hoje.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ps.:****Pessoal eu não betei esse capítulo, mas como estou meio ansioso esses dias resolvi postar logo, então caso haja algum erro, ficarei muito feliz se vocês me informarem do mesmo, e logo estará corrigido... Só para animá-los eu já terminei até o sétimo capítulo mas só vou postar depois de betar então... logo estarão aqui e divirtam-se, aliáis eu nem sei se alguém está lendo mesmo mais se estiver estou bastante grato...**  



	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap. 6**_

Caminhei mais uma vez por entre aquela mesma rota, indo em direção a minha residência, o sol estava se pondo e suas nuances de laranja, vermelho e azul inebriavam e traduziam exatamente como eu me sentia, em plena confusão, tentando esquecer os pensamentos e as perguntas que rodeavam minha cabeça constantemente, sim não entendia o que acontecera e me sentia mais pesaroso do que nunca, porque além de triste com tudo o que se passou comigo dentro desse curto período de tempo agora tinha algo mais a temer, uma coisa do qual eu não entendia, era um temor que se resumia no querer e no saber que mais uma vez com certeza eu iria me machucar assim como sempre me acontecia, como sempre me aconteceu, não estava mais seguro de que eu poderia sair ileso, pois até quando eu queria ferir, eu fui ferido, o tremor foi tomando conta das minhas mãos, o medo era tanto que chegava a me afetar de forma física, eu sabia o que estava me deixando sentir, e a pouco havia me ferido, dentre tantas outras vezes, não era certo continuar com isso, ou melhor, não podia deixar algo começar entre nós, não quando alguém conseguia ser tão perfeito ao ponto de conseguir se encaixar impecavelmente dentre os meus medos, e me tirar desse confinamento espiritual sem fim.

Não percebi que alguém se aproximara do meu corpo então mãos desconhecidas me empurraram contra a parede, fui prensado contra a mesma, me machucando e me ferindo lentamente e dolorosamente, "O que está acontecendo?" pensei, por um momento achei que estava sendo roubado ou algo do tipo, mas essa força não era de um ladrão comum, se fosse para julgar diria que se tratava de um ninja experiente ou coisa do tipo, então olhei em seu rosto e me assustei com o que vi, sua pele era azul e se parecia com escamas, seus olhos se pareciam com olhos de um tubarão e o mesmo tinha brânquias, algo que eu jamais tinha se quer pensado em ver, seu cheiro era frio e ao contrário de me embriagar, me causava repulsa, estava com medo e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se quer pensar, "o que aquele homem queria comigo?" e depois tudo fez sentido, o que faltava ser conectado, encaixou-se perfeitamente, meu irmão era um ninja experiente, um dos mais fortes da aldeia da folha, assim como um dos braços direito do Hokage e tudo isso podia estar relacionado a ele, mas porque aquele homem estaria atrás de mim?

- Está satisfeito, e isso tudo é culpa sua, estamos sem nosso braço direito por causa de um mero capricho de um garotinho insolente.

Exclamou o homem que se pusera em meu caminho, porém aquelas palavras não faziam o mínimo sentido, aquele que um dia estivera do meu lado, foi embora sozinho, por conta própria, me abandonando e me deixando para trás, como aquele homem poderia ousar se quer me acusar, se no fim ele nem sabia como eu me sentia e o que ele fizera comigo, ele destruiu meu coração em pedaços, me fez acreditar que o mesmo me amava, e depois me deixou, me usou como uma de suas experiências para lhe proporcionar prazeres mundanos e agora eu era o culpado?

- Não sei do que você está falando, se está falando do meu irmão, ele fugiu e me deixou para trás, então não venha me acusar do que você não sabe, aliais com licença você está me machucando.

O mais velho socou a parede, recusando-se escutar o que eu acabara de falar, ainda me machucando e observando dentro dos meus olhos, como se buscasse ali alguma reação de medo, algum temor da minha parte, algo que sinceramente não viria, não de mim, nunca tive medo do que poderia acontecer ao meu corpo e dor era algo do qual eu já estava acostumado a conviver, convivia com ela desde que meu irmão partira então uma dor a mais uma a menos não me faria diferença, eu apenas queria respostas e pelo que eu percebi, aqueles olhos brancos poderiam sim me dar o que eu queria.

- Itachi foi embora por sua causa, há tempos ele estava estranho e eu Kisame era o seu melhor amigo, vivia falando de você, vivia dizendo o quanto você evoluíra e o quanto gostava de você, mas tinha medo do que os seus pais poderiam fazer caso um dia vocês se relacionassem, até que você o seduziu sinceramente como você pode fazer isso com seu próprio irmão, isso é um incesto, imagina o que seus pais diriam se soubessem que seu filho é homossexual, e pior ainda tem relações com o seu irmão?

Aquelas palavras soaram como um soco em meu estômago, Itachi nunca havia me falado nada, nunca conversou comigo, ou se quer me deixou saber como se sentia, em nenhum momento ele me expos seus medos ou como ele gostava de mim, sim eu também tive medo, eu também tive receio do que podia nos acontecer, mas porque não lutar, porque não vencer essa guerra juntos, somos irmãos e além do mais fomos amantes, porque isso se tornou empecilho se todos sabem que o amor supera qualquer barreira, o que seria essa pedra em nosso caminho se o amor é sublime e pode sim ultrapassar até mesmo a linha da sanidade? E mesmo assim o mesmo ainda me deixou uma carta, como aquele homem que se portava em minha frente queria que eu acreditasse nele, tendo provas concretas do contrário?

- Sinceramente isso não é verdade, eu não consigo acreditar que ele fugiu por minha causa, ele deixou uma carta em que ele disse "_o momento que tivemos não passou de uma nova experiência..." _como você acha que eu me senti? E ele ainda teve a coragem de deixar claro também que já gostava de outra pessoa e sim escreveu com todas as letras_ "eu já encontrei meu grande amor e estou em busca dele agora mesmo..." _Como você quer que eu acredite no que você está me falando se ele me provou do contrário, o próprio Itachi.

Vi o azulado se enfurecer, mas aquela demonstração de raiva, não me afetava, meus ideais e minha certeza de que ele havia apenas me usado, permaneciam ali ainda me machucando e me consumindo pouco a pouco, porque em minha cabeça nada que aquele homem dissesse faria sentido, ele tinha me machucado sem dó nem piedade e para mim, isso já bastava.

- Pelo que vejo você não conhecia seu irmão, ele fez isso para não te machucar ainda mais, o mesmo sabia que caso permanecesse na vila, teria que continuar com seu posto, e com isso vocês jamais poderiam ter ficado juntos, nem ao menos uma vez sequer, até porque bem como eu te falei o que aconteceu entre vocês foi um incesto ainda mais dentro da família mais conservadora da aldeia de folha, então como você acha que os anciões agiriam quando essa notícia chegasse aos seus ouvidos, ainda mais sendo Itachi, um ninja tão influente dentro da aldeia, sem contar seus pais, você por algum momento imaginou ou se quer parou para pensar como eles se sentiriam? Sinceramente você é muito criança e seus olhos só enxergam aquilo que você quer ver, mas Itachi te amava demais e foi por isso que todos os seus esforços de permanecer longe foram em vão, ainda mais quando ele percebeu que você sentia o mesmo, então a única coisa que ele conseguiu imaginar depois disso tudo, foi fugir, eu tentei para-lo, ele poderia muito bem ter terminado tudo contigo e continuado conosco, mas não, ele tinha que pensar como seu irmãozinho querido se sentia, ele poderia estar do meu lado agora, mas tudo que me restou foi nem ao menos saber onde ele está.

Meu coração parou, caso alguém estivesse medindo meus batimentos cardíacos com certeza se assustaria, eu mal conseguia respirar, sim aquelas palavras foram empurradas com força dentro do meu coração, destruindo todas as barreiras de proteção que eu havia criado e sim havia cortado cada pedacinho do que sobrara dele, meus olhos transbordavam em lágrimas, ele conseguira me fazer chorar mais uma vez e agora tudo fazia sentido, como eu me deixei levar pelas emoções ao ponto de me tornar tão cego, a verdade estava ali na frente dos meus olhos e somente eu não conseguia enxergar, sim ele me destruiu pouco a pouco e aquelas palavras agiram como o fogo, consumindo meu corpo, consumindo minha alma, porém algo me assustou, enquanto me via afundado em meus pensamentos, aqueles lábios gélidos se apossaram dos meus, com gula com força, eu mal conseguia me proteger, sentia nojo e mais uma vez repulsa, agora não somente daquele cheiro como também dos seus lábios, meu corpo estava preso ao dele e todas as minhas tentativas de escapar seriam e foram em vão, tive medo do que ele me faria, sim porque seu beijo denunciava o que viria a seguir, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era nojo, isso é quando eu conseguia voltar à atenção para aquele beijo gélido, frio, porque Itachi era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar agora, porque aquelas verdades soaram como um soco sendo dado em minha face.

No fim agradeci aos céus, o milagre que eu estava esperando ansiosamente me aconteceu alguém que estivera assistindo nossa discursão sentiu pena da minha condição e uma pedra foi lançada em direção a sua cabeça, acertando-lhe em cheio e me dando a oportunidade que eu tanto esperei para escapar; sim eu consegui, corri como nunca tinha corrido antes, pois como eu havia citado outrora ele era um ninja experiente, então caso resolve-se continuar atrás de mim, minha velocidade não me salvaria, então não desvencilhei, empurrei meus pensamentos para longe e me foquei em correr com tudo o que eu tinha, com todos os meus sentidos voltados para aquele ato, até poder me trancar em meu quarto e por fim aliviar minhas tensões, deitando-me na minha cama e me vendo mais uma vez absorto dentre os meus pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia sujo por ter recebido aquele beijo com gosto de morte e também refletindo dentre as verdades que me foram ditas.

Apesar de entender, meu peito doía, eu não conseguia divagar sobre a dor que eu havia lhe causado. Itachi nunca se abrira comigo e agora tudo o que estava acontecendo, se devia a essa falta de comunicação entre ambas às partes, eu sempre querendo superá-lo e ele sempre calado, parecendo importante demais para se encaixar dentre a nossa família, porque se eu soubesse que tudo o que aconteceu entre nós causaria tantos problemas, teria sofrido, na mesma proporção que estou sofrendo agora, mas pelo menos o teria "Como irmão", mas o teria do meu lado e eu o amava demais para querer vê-lo longe de mim, porque ele não podia entender como eu me sentia? Porque ele preferiu impor sua ausência a conversar comigo, aquele que se entregou de corpo e alma para ele, no fim entendia, mas não entendia, minha cabeça continuava em contradição e nada fazia sentido, Enquanto que a música que o loiro cantara para mim ecoava em minha mente. Não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça, assim como não conseguia tirar da mesma tudo que me acontecera durante o dia, então apenas me deixei levar dentre a melodia que se fazia presente no meu quarto, me embriagando com suas notas tristes e ao mesmo tempo confortantes.

_**So Far Away**_

_**Avenged Sevenfold**_

_"…I__ tried to heal your broken heart_

_With all that I could_

_Will you stay?_

_Will you stay away forever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away"_

Então o sono que estava guardado dentre as profundezas daquele quarto se fez a espreita me pondo lentamente para dormir, fechando vagarosamente minhas pálpebras e me levando de mãos dadas consigo para o mundo dos sonhos.

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap. 7**_

Acordei com lágrimas em meus olhos, não me lembro do que sonhei naquela noite, mas agradeci aos céus por isso, ainda tentei por longas horas entender o porquê de tudo, mais uma vez em vão a culpa continuava sendo de Itachi em minha concepção, desde que nós começamos a nos relacionar eu tentei me aproximar de sua vida perguntando sobre a mesma, mas tudo que ele soubera fazer foi me demonstrar o seu silêncio habitual e seu sorriso do qual eu não conseguia identificar a natureza, no caso agora eu já sabia que aquele sorriso era um sorriso melancólico decorrente de tudo o que aquele homem azul havia me dito, mesmo assim tudo poderia ter sido evitado, toda a dor que eu havia sentido, todas as lágrimas que eu derramara todos os dias e todas as horas que eu pensava nele, me via revoltado mais uma vez, confuso ao mesmo tempo em que sabia qual era a resposta de todos os meus medos e ao contrário do que aquele homem dissera, eu não me sentia culpado, muito pelo contrário, apesar da aflição me via um pouco aliviado, pois por um momento finalmente eu conseguia entender algo dentre tantas outras dúvidas e questões, parei para prestar atenção à música que tocava ao lado da minha cama, eu sempre dormira com o rádio ligado desde pequeno e aquela música me fez mais uma vez chorar.

_**Because Of You**_

_**Kelly Clarkson**_

"_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid"_

Estava cansado de chorar por isso juntei todas as minhas forças e me levantei, tinha que esquecer, não me sentia mais culpado e eu tinha que tocar minha vida para frente, não podia ficar me prendendo, Itachi tomou sua decisão e eu tomaria a minha, estava cansado de continuar sofrendo pelas mesmas coisas, pelos mesmos medos e com Gaara seria a mesma coisa, eu quis machuca-lo e nada mais justo que sofrer em troca, porque um dia minha mãe me disse "tudo que vem volta" e foi exatamente o que me aconteceu, então nada de continuar chorando pelo leite derramado, a vida segue em frente, se eu continuar chorando pelos cantos, ela "A vida" vai passar despercebida por entre meus olhos, sendo que eu também tinha o direito de ser feliz, assim pensei, não conseguindo agora tirar o loiro da minha cabeça, aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes e convidativos, aquele aroma amadeirado e alaranjado ao mesmo tempo, sendo expelido do seu pescoço e seguindo o rumo do meu nariz, aqueles lábios falando palavras confortantes rente ao meu ouvido, sim eu tinha medo de me machucar, mais depois de tudo o que eu escutara anteriormente, eu tomei a decisão de ser feliz e assim tentaria ser.

Desci as escadas lentamente, minhas memórias ainda me machucavam, contudo agora vinha em conjunto com uma singela compreensão, com a certeza de que um dia tudo daria certo, estava confiante, sentei-me a mesa comi uma torrada que estava em cima da mesma e permaneci lá por mais alguns minutos, lembrando-me de todos os momentos que eu estive com Itachi, cada sorriso, cada palavra não dita e ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em Itachi, pensava em Naruto, aquele que me salvara do afogamento, não sei o que aquele garoto tinha mais me despertava o mais puro dos sentimentos, no fim me levantei e me dirigi ao banheiro, deixei mais uma vez aquela água tomar meu corpo, como uma mãe segura o filho nos braços, sim me via absorto em pensamentos, mas pensamentos dos quais não me faziam chorar, ainda sofria, era impossível me desvencilhar de toda dor que me fora causada, mas agora eu tinha algo pelo qual lutar e sim lutaria com todas as forças, eu tinha o direito de ser feliz e assim eu trazia a certeza que seria mais cedo ou mais tarde, sofrer no fim faz parte, quantas pessoas não sofrem todos os dias, eu não sou e nem nunca serei o único dentre a multidão que me rodeia.

Então resolvi treinar, aproveitar cada segundo do meu dia, não estava chovendo, mas o céu se encontrava em um tom acinzentado, um cinza escuro, aquele céu por muitas vezes me tirou a atenção do treino, mas nada me faria desistir, agora tinha certeza de que eu tinha que seguir, então juntei tudo o que me restara e treinei, corri, explorei cada uma das minhas habilidades, as levando ao limite, obtendo resultados é claro, quando resolvi dar o último dos meus socos, o céu agradeceu e clamou por mim, derramando suas lágrimas por entre o meu corpo e me fazendo chorar, junto a ele, me fazendo agradecer a mais uma oportunidade de ser feliz e dentre as lágrimas de ambos sorrir, como a tempos eu não sorria, rodopiei, dancei, músicas se passavam na minha cabeça, cada música que eu estivera escutando por todo esse tempo, e assim me deixava embriagar, de todas as formas possíveis, conseguia sentir o cheiro da grama e da terra molhada, me deixando levar por aqueles aromas que me eram doados de bom grado, conseguia ver o céu cinza e suas lágrimas, o vento frio que me ouriçava ao mesmo tempo que me confortava e os meus mais belos sorrisos, assim deitei sobre a grama verde esmeralda, me sentindo amparado, confortado e tendo minha vida de volta , porque agora eu tinha motivos para voltar a sorrir, dentre a tristeza que um dia fez do meu corpo sua única morada.

_**Breakaway**_

_**Kelly Clarkson**_

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky_

_Make a wish, take a chance_

_Make a change and breakaway_

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk take a chance

_Make a change and breakaway"_

Aguardei pelo pôr do sol, mesmo que a chuva não me deixasse vê-lo, ansiei que a luz se esvaísse para que assim eu pudesse seguir, para casa, dentre a chuva e entre tudo o que agora eu sentia, as certezas que se fizeram presentes, junto à vontade imensa de pular, algo que há tempos eu não sentia, cheguei em casa e meus pais se assustaram com o sorriso que se pusera em meu rosto,então por um breve momento eles também sorriram, ficaram felizes por me verem assim e me confortaram por não me perguntarem nada, apenas tomei mais um banho me aconchegando com a água morna que abarcava meu corpo e subi, lá me deixei levar pelo sono, que se fazia forte por causa de toda a energia que eu gastara naquele dia, me entregando aos braços do morfeu, feliz depois de tanto tempo, com um pouco medo, mais decidido a seguir, decidido a lutar.

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cap. 8**_

Enfim o que dizer, mais um dia, mais perspectivas e decisões por tomar. Sim, aquela manhã começara, assim como eu acabava de acordar, rezei para estar chovendo, mas não, apesar do céu portar mais uma vez aquele tom cinza, nada além das nuvens, por certo as gotas se recusavam a descer para terra, por fim o que fazer? Levantei-me mais pesaroso do que o normal, pois apesar de ter adotado decisões importantes no dia anterior, ainda tinha certo receio do que poderia me acontecer, mas não voltaria atrás, estava muito cansado de toda a dor que sentia e precisava com todas as minhas forças levantar desse pesadelo, me livrar da escuridão que tomava conta do meu peito e aquele loiro de olhos azuis, ele era a luz que me tirava da escuridão. Toda vez que eu apenas tocava na lembrança do dia em que eu o conheci, eu estava mais do que decidido a tê-lo. No fim, me levantei, desliguei o rádio e liguei o som do meu celular, queria escutar mais uma vez a música que ele cantara para mim enquanto eu me dirigia ao banho.

**_Safe and Sound_**

**_Taylor Swift_**

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Escutar aquela música mais uma vez me lembrava do quanto sua voz grave me arrepiara ao mesmo tempo em que me confortava, porque ali pela primeira vez desde que o meu irmão mais velho havia partido, eu me senti amparado, seguro dentre os seus braços que me rodeavam. Então coloquei o celular sobre a bancada, e me dirigi novamente para aquele banho, ele por fim tomava conta do meu ser, algumas vezes me entristecendo, outras intensificando meus sentimentos e além de que algumas vezes ele me confortava do mesmo modo como os braços do loiro fizeram.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, pois o mesmo mexera com meus sentimentos, assim como Itachi um dia o fez, mas eu estava disposto a esquecê-lo, mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade por trás daquela fuga sem sentido, porque tinha sido sua escolha assim como eu faria a minha, porque eu estava cansado de chorar, cansado de sofrer por alguém que não teve nem mesmo o mínimo senso de me explicar a verdade, de me fazer enxergar por trás do véu do não entendimento que me cobria, sim posso ser mais novo, mais não é por isso que eu não entenderia. Claro, ele podia estar com medo assim como eu, mas do mesmo modo que eu os enfrentei, ele também poderia tê-lo feito e não o fez. Preferiu mentir, me ferir e me enganar ao invés de ser o que ele deveria ser acima de tudo, meu irmão.

Terminado o banho, me sequei lentamente, visualizando as mudanças que se apresentavam em meu corpo, os treinos sucessivos acabaram surtindo efeito, já podia ver os meus músculos agora mais definidos, de tal modo como pude perceber minha perna agora torneada, mas tinha que sair, então deixei meu corpo de lado e terminei, me vendo enxuto e pronto para subir e me arrumar, tinha que encontrar Naruto ainda hoje, não sabendo o que eu faria mas sabendo que eu precisava ouvir mais uma vez a sua voz.

Então me dirigi ao meu quarto, àquele que guardava em suas profundezas todas as lembranças boas e ruins da minha vida. Vesti-me lentamente enquanto pensava sobre os lugares que iria naquele dia. Passei mais uma vez aquele balsamo que me embriagava e saí rapidamente, evitando quaisquer questionamentos que poderiam surgir sobre os sorrisos que eu deixei transbordar no dia anterior. Já na calçada suspirei aliviado, mesmo tendo medo de que Kisame fosse atrás de mim, mesmo acreditando que ele não se arriscaria a agir de tal modo novamente, então por fim andei, já havia escolhido meu primeiro rumo e o mesmo seria até as fontes termais, estava mesmo precisando relaxar.

O caminho foi tranquilo, era refrescante o vento frio que vinha em minha direção assim como o tom verde esmeralda que as árvores emitiam, o marrom proveniente de seus caules e o cheiro de orvalho me lembrava de Itachi, mas nem mesmo a reles lembrança do dia em que estivemos juntos iria me tirar minha vontade de seguir em frente, estava decidido e focado em meu objetivo, agora estava mais do que na hora de acabar com a minha dor de uma vez por todas, já havia chorado por tempo demais, estava na hora de me levantar e seguir em frente.

Quanto dei por mim já estava frente às fontes, realmente estava completamente absorto em meus pensamentos e isso fez com que o tempo passasse rapidamente por entre os meus olhos, então sem mais delongas adentrei naquele recinto. Primeiro fui ao banheiro me despir, então coloquei minhas roupas em um dos armários presentes, e me dirigi para as fontes, mas algo me assustou de inicio, vi certos cabelos longos e pretos seguindo em direção a mesma, e então pensei "Não pode ser" sim estava óbvio em minha mente, aqueles fios negros como ônix só poderiam pertencer a Itachi, a mera ideia de tê-lo mais uma vez perto de mim, me alegrou assim como ouriçou até mesmo a minha espinha dorsal. Não consegui me conter, corri desesperadamente, precisava obter respostas, além de que precisava mais uma vez sentir o sabor do seu beijo, sentir seus abraços, e por fim escutar suas palavras de perdão, justamente porque tinha certeza de que se ele tinha voltado, teria se arrependido dos seus erros e estava aqui para me pedir desculpas. Infelizmente tudo ilusão da minha cabeça doentia, quando por fim entrei no espaço em que ele se dirigiu, me deparei com a cena pela qual eu não esperava. Lá estava ele, de braços envoltos na cintura de Gaara, que olhava diretamente em minha direção como se debochasse da minha cara, e eu permaneci estático apenas vendo até onde aquela cena me levaria.

Então, aconteceu, Gaara passou suas mãos pelas costas daquele que um dia eu chamara de irmão, acariciando e em algumas vezes arranhando aquela extensão, incitando o maior a toma-lo como eu o fiz, estava tomado pela fúria e podia sentir tanto minhas bochechas fervilharem como meu coração disparar acelerado, assim como as lágrimas que mais uma vez se faziam presentes, enquanto que o ruivo ria e gemia, como se tivesse me fazendo ciúmes ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas ele pouco me importava, mera ilusão, o que me doía de fato era ver o meu irmão ali, o tomando com os lábios, na verdade não podia ver o seu rosto, que estava sendo coberto por seus fios de cabelo, mas podia subentender o que estava acontecendo pelos movimentos do seu rosto, sem contar que eu não era besta, podia não ser perito no assunto, entretanto até mesmo um leigo poderia entender o que estava acontecendo, bastaria um pouco mais de atenção.

Queria poder sair correndo dali, mas meus pés não me obedeciam, me sentia como um imã preso sobre aquele chão. Escutei gemidos e assim como eles se esgotavam, eu soluçava, estava desmoronando frente aquela cena ridícula de Gaara, porém nem mesmo ele estava preparado para o que estava por vir, quando aquele que portava as madeixas pretas olhou em minha direção pude por fim identificar quem era, e de soluços sobrou apenas às gargalhadas e um alívio que eu jamais havia sentido em toda minha vida, não era Itachi, aquele que estava agora ao lado de Gaara se tratava nada mais nada menos do que Neji, Gaara olhou incrédulo quando me viu gargalhar como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo, e Neji me olhava assustado.

- Desculpa Neji, não estava querendo atrapalhar, e Gaara da próxima vez que você quiser me machucar, escolha a pessoa certa, porque sinceramente você achou que eu ia sofrer apenas com isso? – Falava por entre as minhas gargalhadas que ecoavam por todo o local sim, estava rindo, feito um louco que acaba de sair da sua clínica de reabilitação.

- Não estou entendendo, você não sentiu ciúmes – Falou o ruivo olhando em minha direção, e machucando aquele que estava ao seu lado. Como ele podia ser tão frio?

- Claro que não, no começo realmente me fez mal, mas porque na verdade eu pensava que era outra pessoa que estava com você. Acho que deixei bem claro que eu não sentia nada não acha? – Porém, dessa vez me mantive sério, vi o quanto isso estava machucando o homem ao seu lado e achei toda essa cena injusta para com ele, que não tinha nada a ver com o que aconteceu conosco no passado.

- Desculpa mais uma vez Neji... Estou indo para vocês ficarem a sós e Gaara não o machuque, ele não tem culpa.

Então proferindo essa última frase, saí contendo as risadas assim como cotinha minha raiva, pois se eu a deixo tomar conta de mim, teria voltado e esbofeteado aquele que a pouco tentara partir meu coração com toda a força dos meus punhos, para poder ver aquela pele pálida com hematomas e seu sorriso de deboche dando lugar a um rosto desconfigurado, mas pelo moreno não faria isso, até porque vi o quanto ele estava se segurando para não deixar as lágrimas tomarem conta do seu rosto assim como há pouco tempo atrás eu fazia, ele não merecia o que Gaara estava fazendo como ele.

Caminhei em direção aos vestiários, voltando a vestir minhas roupas e saindo daquele local. Por hoje já havia visto mais do que devia e sentido tudo que havia prometido não mais sentir. Porém, eu sei que não mandamos nos nossos sentimentos, não poderia fazer nada e caso fosse realmente Itachi eu não teria aguentado, contudo os céus ouviram minhas preces, então tudo o que eu podia fazer agora, era ir atrás daquele que eu realmente queria encontrar e deixar os raios de sol que emanavam de seu cabelo loiro tomar conta dos meus olhos tristonhos. Andei lentamente, pedindo que ele estivesse no mesmo lugar que nos vimos, na mesma árvore, na mesma grama verde esmeralda.

Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e pus uma música para tocar. A música me lembrava do que tinha acontecido dentro das fontes. Era justamente disso que eu queria recordar para não me permitir mais sofrer. Manter meus novos ideais intactos, apesar de sentir pena misturada ao consolo, mas, infelizmente, agora não era tempo de pensar nas outras pessoas. Na verdade, agora era a hora de pensar em mim e em mais ninguém.

**_Use Somebody_**

**_Kings of Leon_**

"I've been roaming around

Always looking down at all I see

Painted faces fill the places I can't reach

You know that I can use somebody…

Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak

Countless lovers under cover of the street…

Someone like you

Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep

Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat

I hope it's gonna make you notice"

**Continua…**


	9. Extra

**Comunicado**

Peço desculpas para aqueles que acompanham minha fanfic, provavelmente próxima semana não terei tempo nem como postar um novo capítulo "_Não é certeza_" justamente porque estou sem tempo esses dias "_na verdade essa semana também não deu para escrever só que como eu sempre tenho um ás na manga, já tinha pronto o capítulo oito, apesar de não estar betado_"... Eu realmente não sou um bom "_Beta Reader_", mas é que eu não encontrei ninguém para betar a minha fic e as amigas que estavam me ajudando a betar sumiram, por isso eu agradeceria muito se vocês pudessem me apontar os erros gramaticais da fic, para que eu possa corrigi-los e assim fazer com que a leitura da mesma seja produtiva, prazerosa e coerente... Por favor, seria de grande ajuda e não faria mal a ninguém, uma **review **ou uma **PM** não vai custar nem 2 minutos do seu tempo... Pensem com carinho...

**Meus comentários**

Sério eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu achei que Naruto e Sasuke formaram um casal muito lindo, eu estou bastante balançado.

Fiquei com muita pena de Gaara, devo admitir que em "Naruto" ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos, ele é tão lindo e sou fissurado em ruivos, enfim tudo pelo bem do enredo.

Uma coisa que eu fiquei bastante em dúvida e queria mesmo a opinião sincera de vocês é saber o que vocês estão achando da ordem cronológica, estou com medo de que fiquem confusos, porque eu tenho que lhes falar, eu tanto não sou orientado quando se trata de tempo quanto que durante eu escrevia esse foi o único ponto que na verdade que eu não frisei com rigor.

Sim e quanto às músicas, eu quero passar para vocês a discografia da fic e recomendo que vocês baixem e escutem, é porque mesmo não sendo o foco da mesma, eu postei várias músicas durante os capítulos, na verdade eram as músicas que eu estava escutando enquanto escrevia a fic, por isso que postei, queria que vocês sentissem um pouquinho da fic assim como eu sinto... "_É música é um dos meus maiores vícios, só para vocês terem ideia eu estou hoje com o total de 550 clipes, tirando as músicas em mp3_".

**1. Blue Jeans – Lana Del Rey** "_Sim o nome da fic se deu graças a essa música, é que eu escutei tanto que eu quis fazer essa homenagem_".

**2. Born To Die – Lana Del Rey**

**3. Breathe me – Sia **"_Pra mim essa é uma das músicas mais pesadas da fic, eu choro muito toda vez que eu escuto, mas é que a letra é tão linda e eu sou meio leso sabe_"...

**4. Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift **_"Não sei se vocês já assistiram Hunger Games, essa música é uma das Sound Tracks do filme_".

**5. So Far Away – Avenged Savenfold **"E_ssa em minha opinião é também uma das músicas mais pesadas, só por curiosidade eu procurei saber mais sobre ela e descobri que a banda escreveu a música para um dos integrantes que tinha morrido a pouco_"...

**6. Because Of You – Kelly Clarkson**

**7. Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson **"_Única que eu postei como se fosse uma nuvem, não estava passando nem no rádio, nem no celular de Sasuke, mas como me inspirou postei mesmo assim_"...

**8. Use Somebody – Kings Of Leon**

Ainda terão mais músicas, que por sinal eu já separei todas elas, entretanto não vou manter esse segredinho "_Fazendo pose do mal, com musiquinha de filme de terror no fundo musical_" se não perde a graça e adianta os fatos...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Cap. 9**_

Caminhei vagarosamente em direção à mesma árvore do dia anterior, os passos eram quase inaudíveis de tão lentos. Eu não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada, a não ser no loiro de olhos azuis e no que eu diria a ele, tentei formular frases e planos, pedidos de obrigado entre outras coisas, entretanto não consegui saber o que diria. Tudo era claro e em contradição confuso. O que Gaara tinha feito a pouco em questão de minutos eu já havia esquecido, de fato não me afetara, pois tudo não passara de brincadeira de criança.

Queria me desvencilhar de todos os meus pensamentos, permanecer sereno e são, contudo nem mesmo as belezas naturais ao meu redor me prendiam. Não conseguia prestar atenção nas cores, nas formas e no aroma que aquelas folhagens exalavam. Pude ver ao longe a academia e a árvore. Estivera faltando às aulas em dias alternados, sempre fora o menino prodígio e ir às mesmas esses dias estava sendo muito doloroso. Fui relevando tudo o que me acontecera, no fim não me importava mais, pois pude ver ao longe ele, o Naruto deitado no gramado perto do mesmo tronco, aquele que eu soquei quando tentei por fim aliviar minha raiva.

Por um tempo passei a admirá-lo, queria chegar mais perto e ouvir sua voz direcionada a mim, mas meus pés não me obedeciam. Eu estava em choque, não sabia se era por tudo que meu acontecera por entre esses dias ou se era por estar perto dele e seu sorriso angelical, entretanto o meu momento de admiração não durou muito tempo, pois ele me vira ao longe e caminhava em minha direção, tentei afastar a minha expressão perplexa do rosto em vão.

- Sasuke, como você está? Vi você olhando de longe e pensei que você podia não estar se sentindo bem – Falou Naruto através de sua voz preocupada.

- Não, não... Na verdade estava vindo te agradecer pelo outro dia, só que você estava tão calmo deitado na grama, que fiquei com medo de te perturbar e preferi ficar aqui te observando – Naruto ainda olhava fixamente para a minha face, que se mantia serena enquanto ele proferia aquelas palavras.

- Você não tem o que agradecer, dava para ver claramente que você não estava bem e eu não queria te ver do mesmo modo que te vi nas fontes termais – Por um momento senti certa dor em sua voz, não sabia se era por algo que acontecera a ele ou se ele estivera por um tempo tomando minhas dores, mas o agradeci inconscientemente por isso.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo, não sei o que seria de mim caso você não estivesse aqui me dando esse apoio – Falei ainda tentando permanecer sereno, sem deixar transparecer os sentimentos que vinham por trás dessa exclamação, dessa máscara que eu acabara de criar.

Finalmente o abracei, um abraço pesaroso, preenchido pelo medo e por todos os outros sentimentos que jaziam dentro de mim, precisava daquele carinho que ele estivera disposto a me doar, por um tempo permaneci com medo em seus braços, sabia que ele não demonstrara outro sentimento diferente de amizade por mim, porém meu coração não queria acreditar no contrário, eu estava apaixonado, estava amando depois do que me acontecera. Por mais que eu tivesse pesaroso, a vontade superava esse sentimento amargurado, era como se todas as mágoas tivessem ficado no passado e eu estivesse aqui, desfrutando do presente desconhecido.

Ele prontamente retribuiu meu abraço, seus braços tomaram conta da minha cintura assim como seu cheiro tomou conta das minhas narinas, aquele mesmo aroma alaranjado que me confortara tanto. Não sei se ele podia perceber como eu me sentia perto dele, minha calmaria transparecia e em minha concepção se tornava visível, já não me importava contanto que pudesse permanecer pelo resto da minha vida preso em seus braços, braços esses que se tornaram meu lar em tão pouco tempo.

Queria poder dizer como eu me sentia diante daquele abraço caloroso, mas não conseguia. As palavras não saiam com tal facilidade, de fato o medo tomara conta de mim, mas uma vez. Na verdade ninguém poderia me culpar a dor ainda era recente e tudo ainda demorava a fazer sentido, em tão pouco tempo eu me apaixonei e me machuquei, tanto que parecia que me coração tinha parado de bater, então era como se eu tivesse indo em direção ao meu próximo abismo, dificilmente alguém se sairia tão bem nessa situação, contudo me mantive em silêncio esperando por algo que talvez jamais viesse uma exclamação talvez.

- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, ninguém é obrigado a sofrer em silêncio... Eu sempre vou estar disposto a te ajudar a trilhar o seu caminho, junto contigo – Mas uma exclamação ambígua. Sempre deixando em mim um clima de expectativa e de esperança, definitivamente não sabia como agir.

- Obrigado pelo seu auxílio, eu só não consigo entender o porquê de você estar me ajudando, eu sinto que falta algo a ser dito, como se você me escondesse certos detalhes e isso me dá um pouco de medo, é como se eu me deixasse levar pela incerteza mais uma vez – Falei sem pestanejar, estava na hora de dizer como eu me sentia e deixar clara a confusão que se fazia presente em minha mente.

- Peço perdão, na verdade eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas desde o dia em que eu te vi desmaiado e fragilizado daquela forma nas fontes termais, que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu ainda não entendo esse sentimento, é uma sensação familiar que me conforta e ao mesmo tempo me angustia, porque eu vejo no seu sofrimento o meu, é como se estivéssemos trilhando o mesmo caminho – Aquelas palavras foram despejadas em mim por entre falhas em sua voz, eu pude sentir que eu não era o único ali que estivera sofrendo e por um instante fui egoísta por não ter percebido isso.

- O que aconteceu contigo? Como você mesmo falou "ninguém é obrigado a sofrer em silêncio"... Do mesmo modo que você esteve aqui por mim eu estou agora aqui por você - Falei tentando arrancar dele, mas alguma pista, mas algum sentimento, qualquer coisa que me fizesse entender como ele se sentia e o que se passava em sua mente.

- Sinceramente... Aprendi a viver sozinho desde cedo, meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era pequeno, então não sei bem o que te falar. Nunca fui o mais inteligente nem mesmo o mais educado, fui levando minha vida de forma simples sem muitas esperanças nem expectativas, na verdade sempre me faltou algo ou alguém tanto que eu nunca tive facilidade de me relacionar ou de me abrir com ninguém... Mas com você foi diferente, é como se alguém lá em cima houvesse ouvido minhas preces, alguém em que eu pudesse confiar e que eu pudesse cuidar – Pela primeira vez ele me expos como se sentia e toda essa exposição me atingiu de forma certeira, agora eu sabia como ele se sentia e mais nada podia me segurar.

Fiquei por alguns instantes intacto, não sabia o que falar, apesar de que o que ele dissera era de fato o que eu queria ouvir, eu não conseguia de forma simples dizer como eu me sentia, o medo que a pouco tinha me deixado, me fez ver de novo a sua face. Meu pêlos se ouriçaram como da primeira vez que pude sentir a intimidade de Itachi, sabia que aquelas palavras vieram do fundo de sua alma, porém aquelas exclamações não tinham sido claras o suficiente, o que ele esperava de mim?

- Naruto eu não entendo, eu sei que você está espelhando o meu sentimento no seu, mas o que você sente por mim? – Falei pela primeira vez deixando claro, a dor que estava presente em cada passo que eu havia dado até aquele exato momento.

Nenhuma resposta veio aos meus ouvidos, pude ver a confusão tomando conta da sua face, e as lágrimas da minha. Eu não queria ter que lidar mais uma vez com o abandono, além de querer aquele homem que se fazia presente frente ao meu corpo mais do que qualquer outra coisa, até mesmo mais do que Itachi que significava tanto para mim.

- Desculpe eu sei que foi pedir demais de você, não voltarei a te perturbar – Falei entre os soluços e os arranhados que estavam ali com a minha voz.

Virei-me denunciando o que viria a seguir, não podia permanecer ali, meu coração estava sendo estraçalhado mais uma vez por um sentimento que eu ainda não conseguia dominar, mais fui parado por sua mão que tomou meu braço e me puxou para seu abraço mais uma vez.

- Sasuke, eu ainda não sei o que eu sinto. Estou confuso, nunca senti nada assim antes, tudo que eu sei é que eu não posso deixar você ir, eu te quero comigo – Tentei parar de chorar mais não conseguia, ele falou tudo que eu precisava escutar e depois de tanto tempo eu não me sentia sozinho ali em seus braços.

O que mais me impressionou veio a seguir, ele segurou meu rosto entre os seus dedos, de uma forma tão delicada que eu podia comparar o seu toque ao toque do veludo ou até mesmo da seda, acariciou os caminhos que foram criados pelas lágrimas e os enxugou.

- Me prometa uma coisa, eu nunca mais quero te ver chorar, por ninguém e eu te prometo que sempre vou estar do seu lado – Pude por fim abrir um sorriso, há tempos não sabia qual era o significado de sorrir, estava acostumado com a dor e com o sofrimento e agora sabia que não estava mais só, mesmo não o tendo por completo tinha a certeza de que ele estaria comigo.

E assim permanecemos pelo resto da tarde, abraçados e em silêncio, como se nos descobríssemos em cada pequeno toque, em cada pequena carícia que nos era dada. Até a hora de partir, Por fim trocamos os nossos números telefônicos e nos despedimos ambos com beijos na bochecha. Pude perceber como ele corou me roubando assim mais um sorriso, que só ele poderia ter.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente em rumo a minha casa o meu celular denunciou por meio de seus toques que uma mensagem me fora enviada, não sei por que mais meu coração disparou, algo me dizia que eu sabia de quem era aquela mensagem, o que fez me explodir de alegria, dessa forma apressei o passo queria estar deitado para poder apreciar cada palavra, daquele sms. Entrei dentro de casa como um relâmpago, dando aos meus pais um singelo oi antes de subir as escadas, entrei no meu quarto e deitei o mais rápido o possível na cama e por fim com meu celular já em mãos pude ter certeza de que aquela mensagem era do Naruto, nela dizia: 'Sasuke queria te agradecer pela tarde, meu coração estava acelerado só por estar do seu lado, eu te peço paciência, porque eu ainda não sei o que eu estou sentindo, mas posso te adiantar uma coisa eu te quero... Deixo para você uma dica de música, estive escutando-a esses dias e lembrei de você "Summertime Sadness – Lana Dey Rey" e quando escutar lembre-se de mim'.

Não pude esperar muito mais tempo, corri e baixei a música pondo-a para tocar no mesmo instante em que deitava novamente por entre os lençóis e fechava os olhos para poder degustar cada verso daquela canção que me fora dedicada.

_**Summertime Sadness**_

_**Lana Del Rey**_

"Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby you're the best…

Oh, my god, I feel it in the air

Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your snare

Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere

Nothing scares me anymore…"

**Continua…**

* * *

. Queria muitooo pedir desculpas para todos que acompanham **"Blue Jeans"**, ultimamente eu venho passando por um bloqueio criativo e eu to sentindo como se tudo que eu escrevesse estivesse a beira de se tornar um clichê fodido... Enfim finalmente terminei o nono capítulo e assim que o próximo estiver pronto eu posto, eu espero que gostem... **Sorry** .!**  
**


End file.
